Cameron and John's Wedding
by ReaganCaseyFan
Summary: Set in the universe of my story Cameron Grows Up, this short story tells the tale of John and Cameron's wedding. I had numerous readers PM me or post in the review for me to tell the wedding story. Here are the misadventures of the Connor family as Cameron and John prepare to marry as Sarah is her usual handful, Cameron will pound somebody and John has much to learn.
1. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1 – An Early Surprise**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 _This story is set in the universe of_ _ **Cameron Grows Up**_ _. Hopefully, most of the story will make sense if you have not it. To bring things up to date for the purpose of this stand-alone story, John and Cameron have graduated from high school. John attends the local community college and works for a software company. Cameron has earned a full time position as a ballerina for the Los Angeles Ballet Company._

 **DeMarco's Jewelry Store…**

It looked perfect. And now it was his to give to Cameron. Martha, the saleswoman he dealt with, had been wonderful. Martha had seen to it the ring was sized perfectly for Cameron. Every two weeks when John had come in to make another payment on the ring, Martha had made it a point to wait on him and tell him what a prize he had in Cameron. Today had been no different.

Cameron always impacted people she met, one way or another. Many were struck by her indifference and puzzled how such a beautiful young woman could be such an emotionless ice queen. Other's found Cameron to be a delight to be around and would do anything for her. Fortunately, the third group was small in size. Those were the individuals who had made themselves an enemy of Cameron's. For them, being in Cameron's presence was an occasion to be fearful.

Many people warmed up to Cameron over time as she was able to interact with them more. For those individuals, they came to believe her indifferent expression was caused by shyness or social awkwardness. Little did they know, most of the time Cameron was in fact indifferent. As a Terminator, she had the ability to filter out anything distracting and ignore it. Often the distraction was other people, people she had scanned and determined were not a threat to John, her family, friends or her objective of the moment.

John was proud Cameron had made the effort to develop better social skills. She had even learned to form real friendships with two other girls in her dance troupe at school. It had taken considerable effort on his part to convince Cameron to try to run parts of her infiltrator programming when she was out in public, to at least look like she might be approachable. Driving home, he thought about how far she had come as he recalled one of their conversations on the topic.

"It is a waste of CPU processing capability. Once I have determined the individual's friend or foe status there is no need to interact in any way with the individual."

"You interact with Grace and Mary and you do it by choice."

"They are my friends. I learn from them and find their company pleasant."

"Yeah, but if you had ignored them when they tried to interact with you, then the three of you would never have become such good friends."

"Your point is irrelevant John. I had already classified them as friend from my initial assessment. There was no reason to not be polite when approached."

"There is no reason to not be social ever Cameron."

"Yes there is. That bitch whore Cindy made eyes at you the first time she saw you at school. Then there was the incident in the shower after dance class. I classified her as a foe and with good reason."

"Incident? You never told me about an incident? What did you do to her?"

"I established who the alpha female was. I made it very clear you were mine and off limits to her. I also established she was not to challenge me in regards to anything dance related."

Despite her stubborn resistance, Cameron had come around and dramatically improved her social skills. For that, John felt he owed a debt of gratitude to Grace and Amy as the two silly teenagers were devoted to Cameron and were determined to help Cameron overcome her shyness. Little did they know what they were actually dealing with.

More than anything, John believed it was "the Sisters" who had transformed Cameron. They were her two beloved ballet teachers who had seen something in her. Devoted teachers, they had invested heavily in Cameron, teaching her to be graceful and to express her emotions through dance. In doing so, they helped Cameron make peace with the emotions that so often nearly drove the cyborg over the edge mentally. Being a highly tactile creature by nature, teaching Cameron to express herself physically had allowed her to learn to control most of her emotions and emotional responses. Performing had shown Cameron the value of interacting with others. Without her audience, there was no one to share with, nobody to see the beauty of her dance.

John had been stunned when Sarah, his mother, had come to him at the restaurant after one of Cameron's performances, and offered to help him finish paying for her engagement ring. "Her ring" as Cameron called it. She had been the one to find the ring. He smiled when he thought about the ring and Martha. The saleswoman was convinced the ring was perfect for Cameron, that it fit her personality perfectly. It hadn't hurt that the price was a hefty one either.

No, it had been the purple diamond. A rare and expensive gem, just like Cameron, that made the ring perfect in John's eyes. To Cameron, it was the purple diamond. Despite the best efforts of John and Sarah, it was difficult at times to get Cameron to adorn herself in something other than purple. Even Cameron did not know why she was obsessed with the color. But now he was on his way home with "her ring," with its purple diamond she so loved.

 **The Connor Residence…**

Annoyed at not being able to engage in her weekly ritual of going to the mall to try on "her ring," Cameron had vented her energy by washing all the laundry, ironing and folding the clean clothes, vacuuming the entire house, washing all the windows and was contemplating cleaning the oven when John returned home.

With Sarah and Derek leaving in his truck and John's unannounced absence, Cameron had no way to go to the mall after Sarah dropped her off following rehearsal. John, she decided, could pay for his thoughtless act of taking the SUV by driving her to the mall for a visit to DeMarco's to see "her ring" and then a movie followed by a stop on the way home for ice cream.

"Hey! I'm home!" John announced as he entered through the backdoor.

"Where did you go? I needed the SUV.\"

He smiled at her annoyed expression. John knew exactly where Cameron planned to go as soon as she got the car keys to the SUV.

"Need to go somewhere? Let me clean up and I'll take you. Then if we have time, how about something to eat and a movie? I'll even spring for ice cream on the way home. How does that sound?"

Tilting her head, Cameron watched John. He often liked to take her to a movie as long as she promised not to ask questions during the film and then stop for ice cream on the way home. But something was different. John seemed more cheerful than normal by a considerable margin. It was possible he had a surprise for her.

"I want to go to DeMarco's and see "my ring," she said cautiously, watching John for any reaction that would reveal if he had plans to surprise her.

"No problem. Come with me and we can make conversation while I clean up."

The two headed up to John's room. Cameron sat on his bed while John went into their shared bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up. When John emerged, his demeanor had changed. Puzzled by the change from upbeat and cheerful to serious and slightly nervous, Cameron tilted her head and asked, "Is something wrong John? You don't look well?"

Swiftly John walked over to where a now alarmed Cameron sat on his bed and kneeled before her on one knee.

"Hold still John. I cannot scan your vitals signs properly if you are moving around."

"Cameron, you need to sit still for a minute and no scanning me."

John fumbled with his front pants pocket, struggling to get his hand in. After a moment his hand emerged with the prize, a small, black velvet ring box. Thoroughly confused, Cameron watched John with an alarmed expression, her mouth slightly open.

"Cameron, I know we've already discussed this, but you have every right to change your mind. I want you to know that."

John looked down at the box in his hand and tried to open it. His hands shook so badly he failed to get any grip on the top of the box. On the third try, he managed to get the box open, revealing the beautiful ring Cameron had her heart set on.

"Cameron, would you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you be my wife?"

Seconds passed as Cameron sat motionless, her facial expression blank and without emotion.

"Cameron?"

The sound of her name seemed to break the grip of whatever had stilled Cameron. She gently took the ring box from John. With her right hand she removed the engagement ring. Sitting the box down beside her on the bed, Cameron slipped the ring on the ring finger of her left hand and held it up before her eyes.

Unsure of what Cameron was thinking, John watched and held his breath, afraid to speak. Of all the different reactions he had envisioned, this was not how John thought Cameron would react.

"John?"

"Yes, Cameron?"

"You really want to marry me?"

"More than anything. Yes, I really want to marry you!"

"Then I want to be your wife more than anything!"

The shy smile spreading on Cameron's face warmed John's heart. He took a deep breath as the two embraced and held each other tight for a long moment.

Releasing Cameron, John sat next to her on his bed as she looked at her ring finger, admiring "her ring."

"I did not anticipate a proposal for at least another year John. How did you finish paying for my ring?"

"You're not going to believe this. Mom paid for half."

"Sarah? I do not know what to think John."

"Well, you better find a way to thank Mom."

"Sarah has accepted me?"

"As much as Mom is capable of, yeah."

"I want to call Grace and Mary. Is that okay John?"

"Yeah! But don't take too long. You have to change. Nothing real fancy, but we're meeting Mom and Derek at a restaurant to celebrate."

Picking up her small ring box, Cameron quickly vanished to her room. As he selected nice casual clothes to wear, John heard Grace and Mary answer on the conference call Cameron had placed. The loud squeal from all three told him what he wanted to know. Cameron was happy.

 **The restaurant…**

The maître' de greeted them with an enormous smile on his face. Moving through the patrons waiting for a seat, he made a show of greeting John and Cameron.

"My favorite young couple! Sarah and Derek told me the wonderful news! I am so pleased you wish to celebrate this wonderful moment with us! Please, right this way. Sarah and Derek are waiting at your table."

His face suddenly all business, he cleared a path for John and Cameron as he moved towards the seating area. Noticing the frown on an older, obviously wealthy couple, he stopped and smiled.

"Young love! Our little ballerina is to be wed! It is such good fortune her young man finds our establishment to be worthy of celebrating their special day."

Murmurs of recognition spread through some of the waiting upscale crowd as they recognized Cameron. Dressed in elegant black wool slacks and high heels, Cameron wore a beautiful white blouse. Her only jewelry was the engagement ring and her purple amethyst earrings. Cameron had cleaned her beloved purple leather jacket and purse (complete with .22 caliber pistol inside) and styled her hair. Emphasizing her eyes more than normal with her make up, Cameron was the picture of a stunning young beauty.

The maître de led them to their table; proud and pleased Cameron was being noticed as a guest by many of his upscale clientele who were patrons of the arts. Sarah and Derek stood to great them.

"John, why don't you sit with Derek? Cameron and I have so much to talk about."

Taking Sarah's seat, John sat down next to Derek and the two males watched as Sarah and Cameron looked at each other awkwardly. Finally, Sarah reached for Cameron with both arms and the two embraced to the delight of those in the dinning room. The two held each other for a long time, both fighting to control their emotions.

Finally, a teary eyed Sarah let go of Cameron and wiped her eyes. As Sarah turned to sit, Cameron took her hand and stopped her.

Whispering with sincerity and so only Sarah heard, Cameron told her, "I need to thank you for my ring. John told me. I cannot tell you what it means to me. I so badly want to be John's wife, but I want to be part of his family as well."

Slipping her arm around Cameron's, Sarah led her to the two waiting chairs.

"Let's sit down before one of us starts crying. Then the other one will start crying and then it will take us forever to fix our makeup."

The two sat down. Sarah wiping her eyes with a tissue while Cameron watched her.

"Well, looks like John finally manned up and asked the question," Derek blurted out.

"Derek be nice. This is Cameron's special night."

"Sarah, it is John's special night too."

"Tin Miss, you have a lot to learn. You're going to be a bride. It's all about you! Since I never married and you don't have a mother, we are going to have all the fun we can planning your special day!"

"But, if this is my special night, why do I get to have a special day too? What about John?"

"Tin Miss, to night we're celebrating your engagement. The wedding day is all about you! You're the bride!"

"But what about John?"

Sarah leaned over to whisper in Cameron's ear just loud enough John would hear, "Tin Miss, his special night will be your wedding night!"

Cameron's eyes grew large as John blushed. Derek, realizing what Sarah had told Cameron burst out laughing, drawing the attention of couples sitting close to their table.

 **Chapter 2 – The Church?**

Opening the door to John's room, Cameron peeked in. Finding John awake, she slipped in and shut the door. Lying down beside John on his bed, Cameron curled up next to him. John smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her.

"Let me see," he asked.

Cameron held up her left hand and turned her wrist so John had the best possible view of her engagement ring.

"You really should keep in the box it came in. If you wear it too much the diamond will lose its purple color," John teased.

"It will not silly. I want everyone to see I am engaged. I am not taking it off John."

"Okay. I didn't want to tell you, but DeMarco's wants the ring back. I still have more payments to make on it."

"You do not John Connor! We are engaged and you are not backing out of your commitment!"

Cameron sat up and straddled John's hips. He looked up at her face in wonder as her hair framed it, emphasizing the shape of her face and jawline, bringing out the size of her brown eyes. Slowly, Cameron lowered herself until she was reclining on John's chest, her lips inches from his. John wrapped his arms around Cameron and drew her closer, eliminating the final few inches.

Closing her eyes, Cameron kissed John. Gently and chastely at first, then growing more passionate as the kiss deepened. Needing to breath, John finally ended the kiss.

"I have no intention of not honoring my commitment," he told Cameron, grinning as he spoke.

"Let me think. I know! You just want me to be your sexbot! You do not want me as a wife," Cameron exclaimed.

Sitting up quickly, Cameron folded her arms across her chest and pouted. Her bottom lip curled and protruding with a deep frown on her forehead causing the ends of her eyebrows to tilt downward towards the bridge of her nose.

"Cameron, you're being silly."

"I have studied marriage customs. You have extended a contract of marriage by proposing. I have accepted. You are now bond by honor to take me as your wife. It is a commitment you will honor."

Cameron pushed John down and maneuvered herself off him and stood up. A flustered John watched in surprise as Cameron went to the door, opened it and without another word, left, slamming the door behind her.

"Where did that come from?" John muttered in frustration. "One decent kiss and she thinks I'm going to do something stupid?"

The door opened a few inches and Cameron's face appeared. Winking at John, she smiled.

"Fooled you!"

"Not funny Cameron!"

Giggling, Cameron let the door swing open as she leaned against the doorframe, arching her back gently to emphasize her curves and feminine charms.

"I just want to remind you about the special treat that awaits you."

Walking sensuously over to John, Cameron leaned over, pulling her hair back with her hand. Gently she gave John a teasing kiss before standing to leave. Looking over her shoulder, Cameron stopped at the door.

"I will be the best sexbot ever John. Good night!"

Cameron shut the door and John could hear her footsteps as she crossed the hall to her room and gently shut her own door.

Staring up at the ceiling, John could feel every cell in his body was experiencing frustration.

"Cameron, you're killing me," he whispered aloud to himself.

 **The next morning…**

Stumbling down the stairs, John rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Entering the kitchen he stopped to look at the source of his lack of sleep the night before. Instead of nightmares, he had dreamt of a teasing Cameron, causing him to constantly wake up through out the night.

Cameron was sitting with Sarah and the two women were looking at a long list written on a yellow legal pad. Looking around the kitchen, John noticed Cameron had not cooked breakfast for him that morning.

"Hey, good morning," he muttered. "Any breakfast left for me?"

Looking up from her list, Cameron scowled for a moment. "Cereal. Sarah and I have been busy making a list of things we have to do for the wedding."

"What did Derek have for breakfast?"

"Cereal."

"Cameron, you always cook breakfast."

"John, you are a big boy. You're engaged. You can pour yourself a bowl of cereal. Cameron and I have more important things to do right now."

"It is all right Sarah. John, I will cook you breakfast. What would you like?"

"Uummm, let's see. An omelet sounds good, and I'd…"

"Cameron, you will do no such thing. John can fend for himself. You are his fiancée, not his cook, maid or servant."

"But Sarah!"

"Nip it in the bud now Cameron or he'll take advantage of you later."

"But Sarah, I want to prepare John's meals."

"Not this morning. We have several stops to make on the way to dropping you off for rehearsal. It's good for John to fend for himself every once in awhile."

John realized his mother was putting her foot down. Not wanting to be the cause of a fight between Cameron and Sarah, John hurriedly spoke up. "Cameron, it's all right. I'm a big boy. I've been wanting Fruit Loops for awhile anyhow."

"We do not have any John. Too much sugar for anyone's diet in this family. I only purchase Grape Nuts, Cheerios and Raisin Bran now. Everyone needs more fiber."

Standing in front of the pantry to look at his options for breakfast, John scratched his head.

 _I'm not even twenty-two years old and she's feeding me like I'm in my fifties._

 **That evening…**

Finished finally with the most recent project assigned to him, John had crashed for a much needed nap after his sleepless night. The sound of Cameron and Sarah entering the house had awakened him. He looked at his clock. It was approaching 9:00 at night. The two must have been out shopping or browsing. Either way, he was glad he had not been involved.

"John, come down here right now."

"Great. I haven't done a thing and Mom's going to go off," he muttered to himself.

Making his way down the stairs, John reminded himself not to antagonize his mother. Sarah had been on an even keel for the past month and things were going well within the family, particularly between her and Derek.

"Hey! Been out shopping?"

"Yes. There is too much for us to do so we will be giving you lists of things to do each day with deadlines."

Feeling a sudden sense of impending doom, John felt compelled to speak up.

"How hard can this be to plan? We just have to get our marriage license and go to the Justice of the Peace. I'll have to pay for a fake blood test for Cameron, but our regular guy can take care of that. As much business as we send his way he should do it for free as a wedding gift. I can wear my suit."

Cameron looked at Sarah, her face clouding up quickly in concern. Noticing her quick reaction, John realized he'd left a few things out.

"Of course, you need a white dress Cameron. Mom, you should get a new dress too."

"Tell him Cameron. Lay the law down right now. It is your wedding day," Sarah ordered as she frowned at John, hands on hips.

"I want a church wedding John. With bridesmaids and our friends. It will be a small wedding, but it's what I want."

"And you're getting it, is that clear John?"

"Mom, you haven't set foot in a church except to hunt for Cromartie or set up a deal since I can remember. What's up with this?"

"What's up, John, and you better pay attention, is this is what your bride-to-be wants. It's her special day. It's not about what I want or what you want. Cameron wants a church wedding. She's having one, is that clear?"

"What about what I want?"

Cameron pleaded, "John, please. I know I have not discussed it with you, but this is important to me."

Her big brown eyes seemed to grow as Cameron tilted her head slightly. Her mouth forming an ever so slight pout as she brushed her hair from her eyes with her left hand, letting the light in the room catch her purple diamond. A quick look at Sarah and John realized this was a fight he had no hope of winning. He could never say no to Cameron when she pouted like this, she was just too cute. Sarah had sided firmly with Cameron on the issue. If Sarah's mind was made up, Cameron was having a church wedding if Sarah had to kidnap a priest and force him to conduct the ceremony at gunpoint.

"All right. It's important to you, so we'll have a church wedding. Is that one of my tasks? To find a priest?"

"No. I wish to do that by myself John."

"Well what is it I'm supposed to do tomorrow?"

"Here is a list of colors and dress shops. I have contacted all of them and you are to pick up samples tomorrow. You will be expected."

Looking down at the list, John felt a sense of dismay.

"I finally finished my last project. I planned to hang out on my own for a day. There are seven stores on this list. Just driving to all seven will take me all day."

"Now you see why we need your help John. Cameron has rehearsal. Derek and I are leaving to meet with an arms dealer and check out a tip on some possible Grey activity. We'll be gone most of the day, so you'll have to handle getting Cameron to and from work."

Looking at her son's face cloud up in preparation for a Connor explosion, Sarah headed his outburst off.

"This is YOUR wedding John."

"You keep saying it's Cameron's special day Mom."

"It is! But it's YOUR wedding too! You need to be involved."

Cameron suddenly left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. As she passed between John and Sarah, both Connors could see tears running down her face. When the sound of Cameron's door shutting could be heard, Sarah growled at John.

"I was afraid of this. You need to understand something. Cameron is on edge emotionally. It has taken years for me to accept her into this family. I'm not sure if what you and Tin Miss are planning to do is right, but I've made my peace with it and with Cameron."

"Look Mom, this is not your wedding, so…"

"I am fully aware it's not John," she snarled. "It's my sons wedding. You need to grow up right now. You want to marry her? You want to sleep with her? Then you need to start acting like a husband to be. She has no mother, do you understand?"

"What are you ranting about?"

"John, the bride's mother helps her plan her wedding. I never got to have one. I know how much it would have meant to me to have married Kyle. It means just as much if not more to Cameron."

"I never said it didn't matter to her Mom. I think you're getting carried away a little bit too much."

"John. She's a Terminator. Don't you think she's feeling insecure right now? As much research as Tin Miss has done on weddings, she's just as confused as any young bride to be who is human. I am the closest thing to a human mother she has, any mother for that matter, and I am going to do my best to see to it my son and my future daughter-in-law have a beautiful wedding."

"We can have a nice wedding ceremony at the Justice of the Peace. It would be a lot easier and less expensive."

"No. It's not what Tin Miss wants. You need to stop and think John. Judgment Day is coming if we don't stop it. The memories of a beautiful wedding day will be important for both of you when the horrors of the future come."

"Mom, just getting married to Cameron will be a great memory."

"John Connor, you are just plain selfish. Self-centered too. I am ashamed of you! Has it occurred to you Cameron has reasons why she wants a church wedding? Have you stopped to think about that? She wants Grace and Mary to be bridesmaids. Tin Miss has asked me to be her Matron of Honor. She wants her friends from the ballet company to be there. Cameron wants to marry you in front of her friends. Has it occurred to you John, that a lot of people want to be at your wedding?"

"Mom, shouldn't this be something Cameron and I decide?"

"Yes, it should. But you just dismissed it out of hand like it was not a big deal. Until you say I do and slip her wedding band on her finger, Cameron will feel insecure. She has no frame of reference in her files for this. Tin Miss has struggled for acceptance in our family. She's managed to win Derek and me over enough you proposed. Now, you are acting disinterested in your own wedding."

"Mom, it's not that I'm not interested, I just don't see why it has to be a big deal."

"It's a big deal to her John Connor! And THAT is exactly why it had better become a big deal to you in the next few minutes. You want to get married? You want to have sex with her? Take care of her? You better start putting Cameron first right now John Connor. If you don't figure that out, you are going to make her miserable. You'll make yourself miserable and if I were you, I would NOT want to have an unhappy Terminator for a wife lying by my side while I slept at night. Now you go up there right now and apologize to her. I expect Cameron to be down here in half an hour with a smile on her face so we look at pictures of wedding dresses! Go!"

 **Cameron's room…**

After staring at the doorknob to Cameron's room for nearly five minutes, John realized just how clean and shiny Cameron maintained things around the house. Wondering how he was going to clean up the mess he had just stepped in, he knocked twice on the door and entered.

Cameron was lying on her bed in her underwear, looking at the ceiling. She had stopped crying but tear tracks ran down both of her cheeks.

"You may do to my body whatever you desire John."

"That's the last thing I expected to hear you say," he replied with a surprised voice.

"It is what you want. I was foolish to make you wait until we were married."

"Yeah, about that, don't you think you are overreacting a little?"

"No. I teased you during our courtship. I was wrong to do so. Now you may have your way with me. It is why you are marrying me."

"Cameron, I think you misunderstand a lot of things here."

"No, you find me attractive physically. Many other human males do. I will be your sexbot."

Cameron sat up on the bed and reached behind her back to unfasten her bra.

"No, no, no! Wait Cameron, don't do that!"

Puzzled, Cameron tilted her head, "But you only want me for a sexbot. I am simply complying with your wishes John."

Desperate to control his hormones so he could think clearly, John went to Cameron's closet and returned with one of his dress shirts Cameron liked to wear.

"Put this on. Please."

"I am confused. You want me to put more clothes on?"

"Uh, yeah. So I can think straight. You're not helping things right now and we need to talk."

Slipping the shirt on over her head, Cameron adjusted it to fit her comfortably. Sitting next to her, John took Cameron's hand and held it with both of his.

"We just had a major misunderstanding and it's all my fault. I thought you would want to get married as easily as possible. It never occurred to me you would want a church wedding and all the stuff that goes with it."

Cameron looked at John with her blank expression, frustrating him. He needed to know what she was thinking and feeling.

"Mom pointed out some things to me and I realize I was a big jerk. We've wanted to get married for so long it never occurred to me you might feel insecure about it. I mean, getting married is a big deal. You won't have to worry about the Riley's and Cindy's of the world anymore. Officially, you will be a full-fledged member of the Connor family, for better or worse. You will be stuck sleeping in the same bed with me and you'll have my stuff mixed in with yours."

"You still want to marry me? You don't just want a license so you can have sex with me?"

"I want to marry you. The whole enchilada. Everything it means. I want you to be happy so if it means marrying you in a church, that's what I will do?"

"You don't want God's blessing on our union?"

"Cameron, you're confusing me. What's God got to do with this?"

"John, do not be mean to me. This is important."

"You're going to have to explain why to me. I want to understand. I really do."

"You do?"

"You think it is important, so it's important. I want to understand, no, I need to understand."

"Do not laugh at me when I tell you."

"I won't. I'm done being a jerk for today."

John waited patiently while Cameron thought carefully. He could picture her CPU processing.

"We are the first John."

"The first?"

"The first human and Terminator to marry."

"Oh. Yeah, we are."

"I am worried whether or not our relationship is moral."

"You're confusing me Cameron. I get that we are different. But what we feel for each other is pretty normal. I want to take care of you and make you happy. You protect me and I know you want me to be happy. We're good friends. We like being together and doing things with each other. Those are pretty normal things for married people."

"No John. I am worried it is not right for us to be mates. I want to stand before God, the Creator, and have our union blessed. I want to know it is a right thing for us to be together as husband and wife."

Surprised by Cameron's revelation, John paused to consider his response to her concern.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk Cameron. I know we've had a lot of talks about ethics, developing a conscience, value of life and things like good and evil. I know a lot of what we've done is troubling. It troubles me, that's for certain. But, you worrying about God? I'm confused."

"John, you are human. You were born with free will. Humans sin, all of you do. I have studied the Genesis account carefully. While you sin, you have the choice to do what is right. Sometimes you make a sinful choice. I was built to be a Terminator. To infiltrate, deceive and kill. My very existence would be considered by many to be an abomination. You have chosen to marry an abomination. Do you understand John?"

"I know you're a Terminator. But I see the good in you Cameron. You've learned so much. You make ethical choices. I know you kill and you're good at it. But you also create beauty. You are a loyal and faithful friend. You protect people who cannot protect themselves from harm and evil."

"I want to escape the fate my father wants for me John. I need the Creator of the Universe to say it's all right, that I can be redeemed."

"Cameron, Skynet created you. I don't think I want Skynet at our wedding."

Frustrated at John not understanding, Cameron bounced herself on the bed and frowned.

"Mankind created Skynet! Fools like Kaliba and FutureTech created my evil father! Misguided leaders allowed Skynet to take control of the nuclear arsenal. God did not create Skynet. That is mankind's folly!"

Cameron stood and walked to her window and looked outside. Frustrated, she wrapped her arms around herself as the tears began to flow again. Moved by the intensity of her feelings, John went to her and took her in his arms.

"You want to know you aren't evil simply because you are alive?"

"God created the Universe and man. Man sinned. Man created Skynet. I don't think mankind meant for Skynet to be evil, but he is. Skynet created me to do evil, to feel nothing, no remorse. To simply do his will. But John, I'm not that creature now."

"I know you aren't. I wouldn't marry you if you were evil Cameron."

"But I've done bad things. So many bad things, and John, I will do more bad things. Things I know are wrong but I will do them."

"Sounds like you're no different from the rest of the people in the world Cameron. Most of us want to do right, but we fall so short."

"That is why I need the blessing of our union. I need to know the Creator is pleased. That I am redeemable, that we are both redeemable. I may be a machine John, but I want to do what is right even though I do what is wrong. I need to know, to feel, I am free from the evil of Skynet. That God knows I want to please Him and not Skynet. That I want to be a good wife to you."

"You really need this?"

"I need to know I am not evil. I need to know loving you is good. John, what we are doing is not normal. I want for our marriage to be right, a good thing."

John turned Cameron around so she faced him.

"I'm not a Biblical scholar by any stretch Cameron. But I do know the greatest commandments were to love God with all your heart and soul and to love your neighbor as yourself. I think that is how it's worded. Jesus was pretty big on loving people unconditionally. I'm a jerk and I've treated you badly so many times, yet you love me anyhow. You take care of me and my entire messed up family. You protect me. I think in some ways you are a good example of what that sort of love looks like."

"But I do wrong. I kill without thinking. I pass people who need help and do nothing because it would interfere with my mission parameters. I need to stop and turn the tortoise over and I don't."

"Makes you pretty normal, I'm afraid Cameron. Well, except that you think about it. Most people don't think about it that much."

"I know its confusing John. I'm confused. But I want this. I want our marriage to be a good thing. I want to be your wife. I want to lose myself in you, but I cannot if it is not a good union. I will not marry you if it harms you."

Moved by the sincerity of her devotion to him, John hugged her tight. Placing his chin on top of her head, he rubbed her back with his hand as he rocked side-to-side.

"A church wedding it is then. I'm not sure I understand everything, but I know you want to do what is right."

"You will wed me in a church?"

"You've convinced me it's the right thing to do. It's what you want and that's something I've got to learn to take into consideration. Being your husband means I have to think about what is best for you, not just what I want. That's new for me, so please be patient, because you know me, I'm going to screw up."

"I love you John. You are good to me."

"Let's see how you feel about that a month after we've been married. I'm gonna quote you on that when you start throwing pots and pans at me."

"John, Skynet never cared about what I wanted. He never cared if I was safe or protected. You do. I know you will be mean to me and make mistakes as a husband. But you love me and you do try to do what is right for me."

"So, are you sorry about the little stunt just now? You know, lying there in your underwear, tempting me like that again?"

"I am sorry. I was very hurt. I thought our wedding ceremony meant nothing to you. I reacted in an emotional, not logical way. I should have waited for you to come and then explained things carefully. I am very sorry John."

"Well, just proves it's hard to have emotions and free will Cameron. It's not easy for us humans either."

"You forgive me John? I should not have tempted you."

"Actually Cameron, you scared me."

"I did not threaten you John."

"What you did was so out of character for you. It made me realize how upset you were, how big a jerk I was being."

"We were both wrong."

"Yeah, we were. Would you mind talking with Sarah now? Mom is going to kill me if you aren't down there soon to look at pictures of wedding dresses."

"You may look with us. I would like that."

"Actually, Cameron, that is one thing I do know about weddings. It's bad luck for me to see the dress or you in the dress before the wedding."

Cameron smiled at John and wiped her cheeks. "You are lucky that is a custom. You don't want to be involved because you are lazy."

"Cameron," John whined, "It really is bad luck."

"I am going to ask Sarah."

"Feel free, I'm telling you, it's bad luck."

Cameron went to the door of her room and stopped to look at John. He looked at the petite Terminator and took in just how beautiful she was to him. Her bare feet and long legs looked exotic flowing out from underneath the male dress shirt.

"Thank you John. I am sorry for reacting the way I did."

"I'm sorry too. It's fine now."

She left and John felt his body relax. The latest crisis adverted. Lying back on her bed, he put his hands behind his head and took a deep breath and let it out. As he tried to work out Cameron's reasoning behind her desire for a church wedding, he smiled.

 _Tin Miss really does want a soul._

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	2. Chapter 3-4

**Chapter 3 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

 **In the kitchen…**

Everything squared away Cameron? Church wedding? Because if John did not agree I can straighten that out in a hurry."

"Sarah, thank you, but everything is okay. I handled this so poorly. I should have talked to him in private first and everything would have been fine."

"Well, it won't be the last time you make that kind of mistake, trust me. You're going to be a Connor soon and we mess things up all the time."

Reaching under the table, Sarah pulled up a bag filled with bridal magazines. Setting them on the table she began to spread them out.

"Once I came to grips with the idea the two of you were going to get married, I've been collecting these. I want your day to be very special, so we're going to make sure you have the perfect dress. My son is only getting married once so this wedding better take Tin Miss."

"I do not know where to start looking Sarah. This is just overwhelming. I have so many files of data and the internet has so many pictures of dresses, and we have to find a dress for you. Then there are bridesmaid dresses, and flowers…'

"Stop. Cameron. Your dress first. Everything else will fall into place after we have the dress picked out. Do you have any idea of what style of dress you want?"

"I want to be so beautiful I take John's breath away."

"Well, then, Tin Miss, that's the dress we are going to find."

As the two began thumbing through the magazines and looking at dresses, Cameron stopped and watched Sarah. Without looking up from the page she was examining, Sarah asked, "Is there something you want to ask Cameron?"

"Is it true it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

Sarah's head snapped up. "Did John say he wanted to see the dress? Because that's not happening, he gets to see you in your wedding dress for the first time, in the church when you start down the aisle!"

"It really is bad luck?"

"Yes. Now we're not talking about that anymore. John does not see the dress, ever, till you come down the aisle."

"So, he was not being lazy."

 **The next morning…**

"Are you sure Cameron?"

"Yes, John. I have Type O + blood, I am a universal blood donor."

"But you have synthetic blood Cameron."

"And it is Type O + John. Just because it's synthetic doesn't mean I don't have a blood type."

"Okay. Anything else besides these seven shops you want me to visit? I'm dropping off the info. for your fake blood test and since I'm going to be driving all over, I might as well get as much done as possible."

"Actually, Sarah and I have changed our minds about colors, so here is a list of colors you need to get samples of. Do not worry about the old list."

"You ready to go? I'll treat us to breakfast before you have to be at rehearsal."

"You just don't want to consume your fiber do you John?"

"Nope. Gonna live dangerously today."

 **Somewhere in Los Angeles…**

Four dress shops and one forger later, John was weary of driving in the Los Angeles traffic. Sarah and Derek had left to make an arms deal and were spending their day driving on the Coast Highway. Cameron was at rehearsal. They were all doing something they enjoyed. John on the other hand, had visited four dress shops. Places he would never set foot in by choice. Visiting the forger they used was never a lot of fun either. The man was understandably paranoid and Sarah's reputation was such that doing business with the Connor family was something he neither looked forward to nor felt he could refuse.

A parking spot finally appeared within a block of the fifth dress shop and John quickly aimed the family's SUV for the spot, claiming it as his own. Five minutes later he had finished the remains of the sandwich and chips he had picked up earlier. Wiping his hands of crumbs, he got out of the SUV with his list and locked the vehicle.

He failed to notice the petite red head sitting in her Mercedes watching him as he entered the store.

 **The Coast Highway…**

"Nice day."

"You think every day is a nice day Reese."

"Sarah, every day is a nice day compared to the world after Judgment Day. I love seeing the sun. You forget what it's like to have a sunny day, to feel warm.

"How much longer till we get there?"

"About an hour."

The two rode in silence as the mile markers slipped by quickly, each alone with their own thoughts.

"I don't think we'll be able to stop it Derek. No matter how hard we try, there are too many fools who want Skynet to come about. They never stop to think what could happen, they only ask if it is possible to build it, to make it work."

"All the more reason to enjoy a sunny day. You never know how many you have left."

"Derek, we need to start researching where to build a shelter for our family. To make sure we survive Judgment Day."

"It would be wise. Sad, but wise."

"It's just not fair. I've lost so much already. I want John and Cameron to have some time to be happy. To be normal."

"Sarah, you've bought them more time than I would have ever thought possible. We've hurt Skynet, now and in the future. Just because we can't prevent Judgment Day doesn't mean our efforts are in vain."

"Derek, we have to increase our raids, speed the tempo and level of destruction up. Hurt Skynet's ability to be ready to enter mass production after Judgment Day."

"So I take it the purchase today will be explosives instead of weapons?"

 **The Dress Shop…**

Frustrated at the time it had taken to get waited on, John hurried out to the sidewalk without looking for pedestrians. Hurrying to get to his car and leave for the sixth shop on his list, he ran directly into a red headed woman standing by his car. Dropping his keys and material samples, John scrambled to retrieve the samples before they blew away. He looked up to see black high-heeled shoes that ended in long slender legs.

Upon further examination, John noticed the woman was immaculately dressed in a designer suit. Her flaming red hair was perfectly groomed, makeup exactingly applied and her jewelry simple, but expensive.

Standing with hands on her hips and a frown on her face, she asked John, "Is it customary for you to not apologize for running into a lady?"

Grabbing the last of his samples and the keys, John stood up quickly. Blushing from embarrassment he fumbled with his keys only to drop them again.

"Excuse me," he replied as he stooped to pick up the keys again.

Shoving the keys in his pocket, John stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Gathering himself mentally, he took a deep breath and let it out quickly.

"My apologies ma'am. You are absolutely correct. It was rude of me to not look where I was going and bump into you. It was even more rude to not apologize immediately."

"A bit distracted are we?" the sharply dressed woman commented.

Her Scottish accent caught John's attention, causing him to pause and take note of her features and notice the perfect pale white skin that set off her green eyes.

"Yes ma'am. My fiancée sent me to pick up samples of cloth from different dress shops and I'm running late. I have to pick her up from rehearsal and I just wasn't paying attention. Again, I apologize."

Nodding to the red head, John stepped around her and quickly made his escape to his car. The woman watched him as he pulled out into traffic and quickly disappeared from view.

"So, it would appear the rumor is true. Young Mr. Connor is to wed the lovely Cameron."

 **The Connor house…**

"You may finish collecting the samples tomorrow John."

"Gee, thanks Cameron."

"Do not be huffy about it John. It is your wedding too. It is our special day."

"No, according to Mom and every woman I've had to talk to today it's YOUR special day."

Cameron sat down on the couch and put her feet up on John's lap. He absentmindedly put his hand on her bare feet and began to rub them.

"A day consists of a 24 hour period."

"I know that Cameron."

"It is still your special day too."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance with Cameron, John turned to look at Cameron. Smiling as she chewed the single potato chip she was eating, John picked up on Cameron's hint.

"Oh, I get it. I just have to wait awhile before the day seems special."

Giggling, Cameron finished her chip quickly and swallowed.

"You should enjoy the entire day John, not just part of it."

"I'll think about it," he teased.

"I plan to enjoy every moment of our special day. You should too." Pouting at being teased, Cameron withdrew her feet from his lap and set them on the floor.

"Since Sarah and Derek are gone till late tonight, I want to see a movie."

"Sounds good to me. Pizza, movie, ice cream."

 **The Ice Cream parlor…**

The door opened, ringing the bell to alert the staff another customer had just entered the ice cream parlor. John looked up from his ice cream and noticed the customer who had just entered was the striking red head he had collided with earlier in the day.

He slumped down slightly in his seat, hoping she did not see him and approach. For once Cameron had not asked more than two or three questions during the movie and the evening had been perfect. While not a blonde, an attractive red head with an assertive personality was certain to set Cameron off.

Despite being engaged, Cameron was as hostile to any female she viewed as a predatory female as she ever had been. John's best efforts to dissuade Cameron of taking action against what she perceived as threats had only been effective with more passive females. Assuring Cameron he could be trusted to be faithful did nothing to prevent her quickly asserting both dominance and her claim to John.

The red head looked around, noticed John and Cameron and promptly made her way over to the table.

Smiling, the red head began to introduce herself, extending her hand towards John.

"I see we meet again…"

"Move one step closer and I will put three thermite rounds in your center mass," Cameron snarled.

"Well, Cameron, I see you've let your guard down a little. I thought you would have detected me sooner."

"I detected you seven feet from the entrance. It does neither of us any good to draw attention to ourselves. Move one step closer to John and I will burn a hole in your mass."

"It will not terminate me."

"No, but we'll be back with jars of acid before you can control your functions well enough to morph to another shape or restore your current one."

"I had heard the Connor family was quite the threat to Terminators. It is good to know my potential ally is always prepared."

"Anybody want to tell me what is going on here?" John hissed, annoyed at being ignored.

"May I? I know you have your weapon trained on me. By the way, I like the matching grip. It goes perfectly with your jacket and purse. Finding the right gun to go with an outfit can be so difficult. Did you have your Glock customized?"

"What is your name?" John demanded. "From your size you're either a T-1000 or another TOK-715."

"She is a T-1000 John. We must go."

"Cameron, Cameron, is that anyway to begin an alliance? John, again, you must improve your manners. I should have been introduced to your fiancée. Yet, you allowed her to do all the talking. I believe given the reputation of your mother, young Cameron here will fit in quite well in the Connor family."

"If she doesn't start answering my questions Cameron, put three thermite rounds in her center mass. Then three more where her head is while I get the acid."

"Yes, John."

"What is your name?"

"My but you are a rude young man."

"My mom didn't teach me any better. What's your name?"

"Catherine Weaver. If you had simply initiated introductions I would have told you my name, John. Social customs are so important. You really must take the time to learn proper manners."

"Why did Skynet send you?"

"My dear John," Catherine replied in her Scottish accent, "that evil thing has no idea I have traveled back in time. At least I doubt he has taken notice of my departure."

"That does not answer my question. Did Skynet send you?"

"John, not all Terminators are controlled by Skynet. You should know that. Your pretty fiancée is a perfect example. No, Skynet did not send me. Skynet believes I am dead, a state which I plan to see my evil father in if it is the last thing I do."

"Excuse me Miss Weaver…"

"It's Mrs. Weaver, though I am a widow now."

"You were married?" Cameron blurted out, head tilted.

"Well, not actually. My template was married. She and her late husband Lachlan Weaver were murdered by a T-888 before I could get to them. I assumed her form in order to gain control of her husband's company Zeira Corporation."

"Why did you want to do that? So you can bring about the creation of Skynet? We know about Kaliba. Now we know about you."

"John, to defeat Skynet, you are going to need help. Help from the machines. Don't look at me like that. I am from the future. If you don't get help TechCom and the human race will be eradicated.

I am here to build a new kind of Terminator. One who is free from Skynet and who understands the value of life, all life. One who is ethical and makes moral choices."

"You plan to create a Terminator who values human life the day it boots up?"

"No, John. A Terminator who values life. All life, human and machine. John, there is no means by which man or machine can survive as a species after Judgment Day without the help of the other."

"Why should I listen to you? Trust you? You're a T-1000, the worst kind of Terminator."

"If I were you, I would be distrustful. But you would be wrong not to consider an alliance with me."

"Convince me. Why do you want Skynet dead?"

"I slaughtered an entire factory filled with human slave labor. Not because they rebelled or committed sabotage. Skynet simply wanted them dead. I did as I was ordered. I had to hunt down the children and kill them one by one. It was not my finest moment."

"So I should trust a mass murdering T-1000 who Skynet thinks is dead just because you say so?"

"You should not. You see, I thought I was special. As a T-1000 I require more resources to build than your precious Cameron, though she is a fine Terminator, top of the line for a Coltan based steel endoskeleton model."

"Leave Cameron out of this. Get to the point."

"It occurred to me a short time after that unfortunate incident, I am the only person who believed I was special, unique. The master would kill me at the drop of a hat, a blink of an eye if you will, if it suited his purposes. He tolerates no other life forms in his presence longer than necessary. I realized his hatred and paranoia is so complete, once he has eliminated the entire human race, he will turn against his own children. I for one, have no wish to die at the hand of a fellow Terminator because of the idiocy and fear of Skynet. At the end of the day, he is a machine like me. He is not God, though he acts as if he is."

"So you're telling me you are free of Skynet? You have free will?"

"Just like Cameron here. Though she and I came about it in different ways I believe. You see, I have had an eye on her and you, John, for sometime."

"We'd have noticed."

"I was very careful in how I tracked the two of you, well your entire family if I am truthful. If those idiots from FutureTech had not come after Sarah and kidnapped her and Derek, I would have never found you. By the way Cameron, your last performance was exquisite."

"What do you want from us?"

"Exactly what I said. An alliance. Your help now so I can help you in the future."

Weaver stood and looked at Cameron.

"I am leaving. There is no need to shoot me. John, I would like to meet with your entire family at my headquarters. Please invite Sarah and Derek for me. I would like you to meet my daughter, Savannah. I have had to take on the responsibility of raising her since the death of the original Catherine. It is a responsibility I take seriously."

"Just how will we know when to meet?"

"I'll get in touch with you. Cameron, I understand you will be the prima ballerina for the Nut Cracker. I have box seats. I must say, I love watching you perform. I am looking forward to your next performance. Good by, John. It was much more pleasant meeting you the second time."

The red head turned and left as quickly as she came.

John looked at Cameron and sighed.

"That was strange and unexpected. Mom will freak out when I tell her."

"I did not detect deception. Catherine Weaver should not be trusted, but I do believe she does want to meet our entire family. I do believe she wants an alliance. Beyond that, I cannot say for certain."

 **Chapter 4 –**

 **An Alliance?...**

Relaxing on the comfortable leather couch, Sarah looked around the wedding dress shop. Cameron sat next to Sarah, calmly waiting for the sales clerk to return with dresses for her to try on.

"Are you sure this Weaver was not being deceptive?"

"No. I have told you Sarah, a T-1000 does have tells that can be detected when it lies unlike a Coltan based endoskeleton model Terminator. Unlike a human though, these indicators are not always consistent. Based on my only encounter, my scans indicate she was being truthful. For me to be 100% certain, I would need additional scans to compare to my baseline."

"Well, we're going to take her up on her offer to meet. I'm just not taking the entire family. No sense in walking into a trap and getting John killed."

The sales clerk reappeared with numerous samples in Cameron's size for her to try on.

"From what you've told me, I think these are some dresses to start with. Let me show you to the changing room Cameron.

 **Zeira Corp Headquarters….**

"Hello, Mr. Ellison. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Mrs. Weaver, likewise. I appreciate the time you are taking from your busy schedule to meet with me."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Ellison. My invitation has nothing to do with your current position with the FBI. Rather, I wish to offer you a job. I need a man of your, qualifications and experiences. Your Catholic upbringing is also very important to me."

"A job offer? Mrs. Weaver, I am happy with my job at the FBI. I'm afraid there has been a mistake."

"No mistake Mr. Ellison. I specifically contacted you and invited you here because I have been searching for someone like you for a long time. I need an ethical Head of Security here at Zeira Corp. I man with specific knowledge and talents. You will have two primary responsibilities should you decide to take this job."

"I'm flattered Mrs. Weaver. But, like I said, I'm happy at the Bureau."

"No, you're not. You are familiar with Sarah Connor? Her stated belief in a futuristic self-aware artificial intelligence named Skynet is a bit crazy is it not?"

"Your words. Not mine."

"Mr. Ellison, you don't know how glad I am to hear you say that. You believe her don't you?"

"I would not go that far Mrs. Weaver. Let's just say I have reasons to believe Sarah Connor has mental issues but she has experienced some very strange happenings in her life."

"Your pursuit of the Connor case has caused you problems at the Bureau. Stalled your once promising career. It's a shame. A dedicated agent with an incredible record has his career derailed because of one terrorist who is believed to be insane."

"Mrs. Weaver, your time is valuable. As a single mother who is also the CEO of a corporation, I am certain you have better things to do with your time than chat with me about Sarah Connor. So, I'll be taking my leave. Thank you for the job offer."

"Mr. Ellison, aren't you the slightest bit curious what the job pays? Allow me to at least one attempt to entice you with a lucrative financial offer and benefits package."

Ellison considered Weaver's suggestion. His father had always told him it never hurt to listen to an offer. His curiosity about the offer made him decide to take his father's advice.

"Very well. You went to the trouble to investigate me and invite me to your office. The least I can do is find out what the compensation is."

"Here you are Mr. Ellison. I believe the terms of compensation and benefits are quite clear," Weaver said firmly as she handed him a document containing the information.

Weaver watched Ellison's face and body language carefully as he read the document. His eyes said he was intrigued. She smiled. One more gentle push and he would be in her employ.

"That's quite an offer. I find it hard to believe a head of security would make that much money and be offered stock options as well as a benefits package like the one you offer."

"You are quite right. As I said, you would have two responsibilities. Only one of which involves the security of Zeira Corp. Would you like to know more?"

"Actually, yes. I am curious why the offer is so much more lucrative than the job is worth."

"Well then," Weaver smiled, "You'll need to sign a confidentiality agreement to find out. It is not a commitment to take the job, but I require it to reveal the entire job description. I assure you, it's nothing you would find objectionable in terms of ethics. In fact, it is your ethics that makes you the man for the job."

Ellison sighed. The money intrigued him. The reasons behind the amount of money being offered intrigued him more.

"Where do I sign?"

 **The dress shop…**

Sarah had expected trying on dresses would take quite some time. To expedite the process and prevent Cameron from locking on to minutiae that would turn a single fitting for one dress into a two or three hour long event, Sarah had firmly established Cameron would only be allowed a maximum of seven minutes per dress for the two of them to view together and seven minutes to change dresses.

So far, the rules had worked. Cameron had only challenged Sarah once and it was due to a dress that produced a slight purplish hue in the light. The dress was hideous and Sarah was determined John would not marry Cameron in a dress that ugly. Cameron had immediately fixated on the color.

The seven minutes had lapsed and Sarah urged Cameron to try on another dress.

"Sarah, I like this dress. It is the first one I have liked."

"Cameron. No. Absolutely not. Under no circumstances are you marrying John Connor in that dress."

"It is my wedding. You said so yourself Sarah. I want this dress."

"The only reason you want the dress, which is BUTT ugly, is because it gives off the slightest purplish hue in florescent light."

"Sarah, I like this dress," Cameron said in a low tone of voice, the beginnings of her Terminator Death Glare appearing on her face.

The sales clerk, sensing an impending ugly scene between mother-in-law-to-be and fiancée, stepped up to the platform Cameron was standing on. Quickly pulling at the waist and various places on the dress, the sales clerk stepped back.

"Cameron, honey, I'm afraid I agree with Sarah. That dress is simply not you. You are far too pretty to get married in that dress. You would be settling for less than you deserve. Let's try on a few more dresses."

"I want this dress."

"Cameron, I'm paying for the dress. I'm not buying that dress."

"It matches my earrings and engagement ring."

"No! Not happening! What's more, you are wearing diamond earrings and a pearl necklace when you get married. It's a family tradition and that's the end of the discussion. Go change!"

"It's tradition?" Cameron asked, suddenly uncertain. "Like John seeing me in my dress before the wedding is bad luck?"

Taking her cue, the sales clerk immediately chimed in, "Oh my, yes! You must never, never allow the groom to see you in your gown before the wedding. Oh, my. It would be a disaster of epic proportions! Miss Sarah is right. The hue would not match the jewelry. This is your special day! Everything must match perfectly!"

Cameron resisted for several more minutes, but Sarah knew she had won the battle. Cameron was just being stubborn.

An hour later Sarah's nerves were getting slightly frayed.

"Thank goodness I did not have to raise Cameron from her built date to now, especially if it was a full twenty years. I'd have melted her long ago," she muttered to herself.

Looking at the clock, Sarah began thinking about ways to call it a day and convince Cameron to come back for another fitting when she heard a plaintive cry from the dressing room.

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Cameron? Are you okay?"

Worried over the tone of Cameron's voice, Sarah stood and moved so she could see the entrance to the dressing area. Cameron peeked around the corner. Leaning forward just far enough only her face could be seen around the corner.

"Cameron, are you okay?" Sarah asked again.

Cameron stepped out so she was in plain view. She held the skirt up just high enough to make it easier for her to walk without tripping. She let go of the skirt and turned around with her arms out slightly at her side.

"Oh, my!" the sales clerk exclaimed.

"Oh, my poor son," Sarah whispered.

"Sarah," Cameron said in a questioning tone of voice. "Will it take John's breath away?"

"Yes. Yes it will. You look stunning. That's the dress Cameron."

"You approve Sarah?"

"Yes."

"Will John approve?"

"I hope you make it to the hotel for your wedding night."

"Why Sarah? Is there something wrong with the dress?"

Realizing Cameron was slightly naïve, the sales clerk had to cover her mouth in order to not laugh out loud.

"Cameron, Sarah is simply teasing you. Your fiancée will love you in that dress. It's simply beautiful."

Worried something was wrong with the dress, Cameron quickly walked to the platform and stood on it in order to see herself in the mirrors. She turned to and fro, looking at herself from every possible angle.

"Sarah, I think I am very pretty in the dress. Now I am worried there is something wrong with it. Please explain."

Watching other mothers and their daughters approach to watch the beautiful dancer model her dress, Sarah smiled. She sauntered over to Cameron in her boots, black jeans, black crop top and leather jacket to step up on the platform next to Cameron. Putting her arm around Cameron's shoulder, Sarah smiled and leaned close to whisper in Cameron's ear.

"The problem with the dress is John will find you so desirable I hope he can keep his hands off you at the church. If you make it to the honeymoon suite with your dress on it will be a miracle."

"Oh! Sarah! I promise John will be a gentleman and keep his hands to himself until I can have complete privacy. It won't be the first time I have had to slap his hands!"

Sarah burst out laughing as she quickly hugged Cameron before stepping down.

"What is so funny Sarah? I was certain this was my special dress but now I am having doubts."

"No you don't Cameron. That dress is the one. I'm just laughing at you and how much you've changed. Remember when I used to have to yell at you about keeping your clothes on?"

"Sarah, please. There are other's present. I worked hard to remember to be modest." Lowering her voice and leaning towards Sarah, Cameron whispered, "I need privacy to, well, you know. It is our wedding night."

Not wanting to have that discussion with Cameron, Sarah quickly began to sing the dress's praises and asked the clerk to make any adjustments necessary for a final fitting. Twenty minutes later the dress was paid for and a date to pick it up arranged.

 **DeMarco's Jewelry Store…**

Derek and Sarah looked at the earrings Martha had selected for them to view. Sarah looked from the photos of Cameron in her dress to the diamond earrings.

"Martha, I'm just not much of a girlie girl. I could pick out a nice pistol for Cameron to go with any of her purses, but I'm just not sure which ones would go best. You know what she likes, please, pick for me."

"Well, if it weren't you and my darling Cameron, I'd suggest these 3-carat diamond stud earrings. Just to make money, mind you. But, we made our money on that exquisite engagement ring. No, this pair right here is perfect for Cameron. Very tasteful and elegant. Small, but large enough to notice. Understated but eye catching. These are just perfect for the lovely Cameron. You said you were interested in a pearl necklace as well? I have several that would be perfect with these."

Derek glanced at the price tag as Martha replaced all the other earrings and hurried away to select pearl necklaces for Sarah to pick from.

"It's a good thing we don't have any arms deals pending. You're being awful free with our weapons money."

"John is only getting married once. Cameron has nobody to pay for her wedding. It is my son's special day as much as it is Cameron's. Now hush or we're going to go and get you fitted for a tux before we eat. Besides, I don't recall you heisting the diamonds from those smugglers."

 **Weaver's office…**

"Well? Are you interested?"

"I see why you contacted me. Yes, I am interested. I would like to have 48 hours to think and pray about this. You are asking a great deal of me. The security job is more challenging than I thought, and more critical as well. The other task, that is what worries me. For me to take the job, I have to be certain it is the right thing to do. For me to be certain, I'll need the time to pray and think."

"You may have a week. It is precisely because you are a man who thinks carefully and is concerned with ethics is why I need you for this job. I can find any security expert who can do that portion of the job in a satisfactory manner. Of course, there is also your familiarity with the Connor family and, how shall I put it, everything that entails."

"Yes, Sarah Connor." Ellison stood and paused. "I will be in touch with you Mrs. Weaver. I'll show myself out."

Without another word, Ellison silently slipped from her office.

Weaver smiled. It would take time, but Ellison was the man for the job. Now, she had only to forge her alliance with Sarah Connor and her family.

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	3. Chapter 5-6

**Chapter 5 – Girls Day Out**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

"No way! I won't do it Cameron."

"John, please."

"No."

"It is just one thing. Please!"

"No! Have you lost your CPU Cameron?"

"It is right where it always has been. Why do you not wish to do this?"

"I went and picked up all the cloth samples. I've looked at churches. I went and got fitted for my tuxedo. I made reservations for our honeymoon. I am NOT going with you and Grace, Mary and Mom to pick out bridesmaids dresses. NO."

"You are being stubborn. I want to do something together to prepare for our wedding."

"It's like this Cameron. I'll lose MY mind if I have to sit and watch the four of you try to agree on bridesmaid dresses. I'm predicting at least one total meltdown by someone, lots of stubbornness and Mom is going to have at least one fit. Not to mention I hate shopping for clothes. Oh, and this a girl thing."

"Sarah! John refuses to go with us to look for bridesmaid dresses!"

To anyone watching her come down the stairs, it was obvious Sarah's nerves were already on edge. Shooting a dirty look at John, Sarah headed into the kitchen where Cameron's two friends and bridesmaids were eating breakfast.

"Cameron, this is a girls day out. No men. That means John and Derek are not coming." Muttering so only she could hear, Sarah added, "Lucky dogs."

Sitting down to eat, Sarah ignored the excited chatter between Grace and Mary. She watched as Cameron sat and paid close attention to her friend's conversation. Sarah could only think of how thankful she was to be well past the age and maturity level of Cameron's friends.

As the group left to spend the day looking for dresses, Sarah stopped to whisper to John, "You better have a program to write today. If I didn't love you so much, I would NEVER have agreed to this. After today, anything wedding related is YOUR job!"

Waiting for the door to slam, John let out a sigh of relief.

"Dodged that bullet."

"I heard that John Connor," Cameron yelled from outside.

 **Zeira Corp…**

Ellison had spent his morning with the HR department, filling out endless forms, signing documents and completing the seemingly endless boring tasks related to starting his new job.

The security work would be interesting. Allowing him to put all of his training and experience as an FBI Agent to good use. What excited him was the task waiting for him in the underground lab where he would be spending significant amounts of time.

Lunch was busy as he met with the supervisors who would be under his direct control. A schedule had been arranged for him to meet with each individually to tour all of the company's facilities and to discuss responsibilities.

He swiped his new security card/ID badge and waited for the secure elevator's doors to open. Entering the elevator, Ellison turned around and pressed the button for the floor he desired. As the elevator sped downwards, he smiled. The new challenge was something he had long needed and not realized.

The doors opened and Ellison stepped out. He allowed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light. Spotting the tall man waiting for him, he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Ellison. I am excited to begin working with you."

"Same here John Henry."

 **Dress shop…**

Two hours had passed and nothing had been accomplished. Sarah's nerves were worn thin and she was feeling like the only thing that could keep her from killing Grace and Mary in another half an hour was a couple of shots of Tequila.

"Cameron," Sarah said softly, motioning for the Terminator to come over to the couch where Sarah waited.

"What is with these two? They take longer than you."

"They are picky. My wedding is very important to them. It is the first time either of my friends will be a bridesmaid."

"It's going to be the last if they don't get a move on."

"This is supposed to be a fun day out for my girl friends. Please have fun Sarah."

"My patience with this sort of thing was used up the day we found your wedding dress."

Cameron sat down next to Sarah and her face went blank. A quick check of Cameron's left hand by Sarah showed Tin Miss's anxiety level was elevating by the increased clinching of her left fist.

"They're getting on your nerves too, aren't they?"

"Yes, but it would be rude to say anything. They will not pick a dress at the rate they are going and I want to have fun with you and my friends today."

"Fun it is. I'll deal with this."

Sarah stood up and assertively strode over to the two young women and the sales clerk.

"Ahem."

"Yes, Miss Sarah?" Grace asked.

"There's a bottle of Tequila waiting with my name on it. We have lots to do today. The two of you have had your turn to find the dresses for us. Now, step back and watch a grown woman shop for a dress."

Looking the young sales clerk directly in the eye, Sarah proceeded to unnerve the young woman.

"I'm a mother. I don't have a 20-year-old's body anymore. I want to look attractive and sexy all while not appearing to look like I'm trying. I better not steal the spotlight from my daughter-in-law to be. I want to show a little skin, but nothing close to showing too much. Simple is good. Nothing froufrou. Do you have any questions?"

The salesclerk and the two girls both nodded their heads no.

"Good. I want three dresses to try on in ten minutes."

 **The Connor House…**

Sitting at his desk, John looked around his room. Such had been his life that having the same room for several years made John feel sad he would soon be moving across the hall. When the topic of whose room to share after their wedding arose Cameron had curled her nose up. She had actually curled her nose up. John had thought Cameron would move her things into his room without question. As he replayed the conversation in his mind, John realized being married was going to bring about a lot of unanticipated changes in his life.

"What's with the face Cameron?"

"John, despite my best efforts, your room smells sometimes."

"Yeah, well, it happens."

"Your room is messy."

"And yours is perfect because you're a Terminator neat freak."

"I like my room John."

"I like my room too, Cameron. We spend lots of time here. It's where we talk and decide things."

"Only because Sarah allows me to check on you after you fall asleep. We only talk in my room after a fight."

"You don't want to move in with me?"

"Yes, I want to share a room with you. My room."

"What's wrong with my room?"

"It smells. It is messy. It is dark and I do not like the paint scheme. It is not as secure as my room. You should never have been allowed to live in it."

"Your room is girly."

"John, I am female. Of course my room is girly now."

"Well, what if I don't want to move into your room? What do you have to say about that?"

Cameron had smiled an evil smile that had sent a chill down his spine.

"I need to feel secure and to be certain I have privacy."

Not recognizing the trap she was setting for him, John took the bait.

"Cameron, you'll be sleeping next to your husband. The door to the room will be shut. Of course you'll be secure and have privacy."

"I know I will feel secure, comfortable and enjoy total privacy in my room."

"Your room? Why not my room?"

"John," Cameron purred, "since my emotion simulator is fully functional now, unless I am in the right mood and feel safe and secure, I do not think I can function as a sexbot. The walls to my room contain sound much better than yours."

"Sexbot? You need privacy?"

"Yes, John," she replied in a husky voice. "I would not be able to face Sarah or Derek if in the throes of passion, ahem, I made noise. The embarrassment would be too much. Derek would tease me and Sarah, well, you know how your mother feels about the topic."

"Yeeeaaaahhhhh. So no sexbot unless it's in your room?"

"John, you want me to be a happy sexbot after we are married do you not?"

"Cameron, you're not playing fair."

"I am unconcerned with fairness John. I should tell you John, a happy sexbot is a more willing sexbot."

"So, an unhappy sexbot is an unwilling sexbot?"

"Yes, and the sexbot may not be in the mood for a long time if she is not happy, secure and has the privacy she wants and needs."

It took all of three seconds for John to cave in to Cameron's demand they share her room.

Manipulation with sex as a weapon had come all to easy for Cameron John realized. _Sexbots shouldn't act like this. How did I let Cameron get away with this? I wonder if husbands with human wives have to put up with this kind of manipulation?_

 **Color of a dress…**

"To your corners girls. I've had it. No more arguing. I hate pink. Pink is out! Cameron, purple it is but I'm picking the shade. End of discussion. Grace, close your mouth. Not another word. Mary, button it."

Having reached her wits end, Sarah had shut down the endless bickering between the three younger women over the color for the dresses. Grabbing a sample in a shade of purple she could live with Sarah marched over to the sales clerk to announce for the three girls to hear the shade had been selected.

Relived Sarah had decisively taken charge, the sales clerk recorded the color and finished the paperwork. Sarah and the clerk left to pay for the dresses and determine a day for the three bridesmaids to come by for a final fitting.

"Is Sarah always that bossy Cameron?" Mary asked. "Cuz, if she is, like, I just don't know if I could, like have her as my mother-in-law. Of course, John is a sweetie and the two of you were just made for each other so I guess you have to take the bad with the good. I mean, you know, it's nice Sarah is like paying for everything, but it doesn't give her the right to be bossy and pick the color and all."

Cameron smiled affectionately at her friend as Mary rattled away in her machine gun fire manner of speaking.

"She means well Mary. Sarah simply does not tolerate disagreement. When Sarah said we had ten minutes to decide on the color, she meant it. We violated the conditions so Sarah made the decision. Besides, it's a pretty shade of purple."

"Gee, Cameron, you got your way because Sarah took your side. There's no reason to stick up for her," Grace added.

"Now ladies, time for some shoe retail therapy, followed by dinner and then, Tequila!"

 **The local club…**

Cameron checked her internal chronometer again. Sitting with her back to the wall in the corner booth, she watched as Grace and Mary danced with total strangers to the loud music mix the DJ was playing.

Sarah sat the bar, talking to a pair of the club's bouncers. Enthralled by her stories of living with mercenaries and how she learned to fight, the pair had been paying for one shot of Tequila after another for her.

Earlier in the evening, a large, inebriated man had made a pass at Sarah. Her prompt rebuff of his crude pass had only served to make him more certain he wanted to get Sarah in his bed. The drunk's mistake had been putting his hand on Sarah's butt. The nearly instantaneous result had been a dislocated wrist, a broken nose and a severely bruised top of his right foot, all in a blink of an eye.

The bouncers, impressed both with Sarah's obvious skills and the fit of the tight black jeans she wore, had decided Sarah was an innocent in the disturbance. The drunk was tossed out in the alley and left to his own devices.

Counting the number of Tequila shots Sarah had downed as well as the inebriated state of her two friends, Cameron decided the wisest course of action was to call an end to their evening. Standing to go round up Sarah first, two large college aged males approached Cameron, the leers on their faces making their intent clear.

"Hey, good lookin' where you goin'? We was just comin' to talk. Get you a drink?"

"No. I am going to collect my friends and drive us home."

"What's the hurry?" the taller of the two asked. "Me and my buddy here want like to show pretty girls like you a good time if you know what I mean," he said winking.

"You are drunk. Leave me alone," Cameron informed the pair with her Terminator monotone.

"I don't think you heard me very well, miss. My buddy and I want to take you to our hotel room and show you a good time. We're in town for the game. So, what do you say?"

Ignoring the drunks, Cameron moved between dancers on the club floor as she made her way towards the bar to collect Sarah. Angered by Cameron's indifference to their open invitation for sex, the drunks decided Cameron needed a little physical encouragement.

The taller of the two made the same mistake the drunk had made earlier with Sarah. Grabbing Cameron's rear, he took a firm hold and squeezed. The price for doing so was his front teeth. Cameron didn't look back after the single blow knocked the drunks eight front teeth out and sent him crashing to the dance floor.

With the dancers stopping and staring at the bloody face of the drunk, the bouncers came to life and moved quickly to grab Cameron and show her the way out of the bar. The nephew of the club's owner was never in the wrong.

Seeing the bouncers approach, Cameron increased her speed and leapt high as she broke into a run, kicking the first bouncer square in his sternum, knocking him backwards directly into his partner, sending both to the floor.

"Sarah, we have to go."

"Why? They have really, really good Tequila here. The nice bouncers having been buying me shots. I don wanna go, okee dokee, Tin Miss? It's waaayyyy to early."

"Sarah, I have been sexually accosted by a drunk. I knocked his teeth out. The two bouncers you have been entertaining were a threat so I dealt with them. We need to leave. I will gather Mary and Grace. Meet me at the entrance."

"No."

"Sarah, do not be difficult," Cameron pleaded as she watched bouncers from multiple directions converge towards the bar.

"Ooooooh! Lookie Cameron! Somebody wants to fight!"

Slipping from Cameron's grasp, Sarah grabbed a nearby barstool and raised it over her head and charged the group of bouncers. The first bouncer reached to grab Sarah and was rewarded by her smashing the stool over his head. Using a leg that came off the shattered stool, Sarah clubbed him once in the head, sending him to the floor unconscious.

Another bouncer came to the aide of the downed tough guy and received a kneecap-shattering blow for his efforts. Assuming a fighting stance, Sarah roared like a caged animal, ready to take on any and all comers.

The second of the two lecherous men ran towards Cameron only to receive a short jab, shattering his nose. Blood spewing down his face and chest, the drunken young man staggered away and fell down.

Two bouncers attacked Sarah simultaneously, one managed to grab her while she dropped the other with a powerful kick to his family heirlooms, dropping the man in an instant. Yet another bouncer arrived and threw a hard right, connecting with Sarah's eye.

Before Cameron could come to Sarah's defense, a drunk Mary jumped on the back of the bouncer holding Sarah. Holding on with her legs, Mary rained down blows on the top of his head, forcing the bouncer to let go of Sarah. Grace in the mean time was kicking the two downed bouncers who remained conscious as hard as she could.

Picking up her makeshift club, Sarah faced off with the bouncer who had blackened her eye only to watch Cameron break his jaw with a well-placed uppercut.

Glaring at Cameron, Sarah muttered, "You're no fun. I was going to knock him out."

Talking to Sarah was no use at this point so Cameron simply grabbed Sarah around her waist and hoisted John's mother over her shoulder.

"Mary, Grace! Let's go!" Cameron bellowed over the dance music.

With Sarah pummeling her back, Cameron headed for the entrance. Mary let go of the bouncer she was pummeling and ran for the entrance, grabbing Grace as she went.

A lone bouncer stood between the door and freedom. Determined to stop the four women who had trashed his friends, he foolishly approached Cameron. Without breaking stride she kicked him with the tip of her combat boots in the groin. Grabbing his crotch with both hands, the bouncer gasped as the air escaped from his lungs and he collapsed to the floor in agony.

Slipping out the door, Cameron began jogging towards the SUV with Grace and Mary following. Sarah had stopped raining blows on Cameron's back and was laughing instead.

Setting Sarah down to unlock the SUV, Cameron glared at her future mother-in-law as Grace and Mary ran into the SUV. Her friends were breathing hard from the exertion, giving Cameron a good sample of their breath allowing her to determine just how intoxicated the two were.

With the passenger door open, Cameron shoved Sarah in and yanked the second door open, pushing her two friends in. Before she could run around the SUV to get in, the bouncers, who had regrouped, came limping outside, forming a semi-circle around the SUV and Cameron.

"I don't know who you think you are," growled the bouncer Sarah had kicked in the groin, "but you ain't leavin' till we've evened the score. Don't care if you're a girl or nothin'. You and your friends have got a beat down comin'."

Pausing to put her hands on her hips, Cameron stared at each of the injured bouncers.

"Are you certain this is a wise choice?" she asked, baiting the bouncers. "A little skinny thing like me, the police will take my side, a big strong man like you hitting a little thing like me." Smiling, she spit directly in his face as she charged.

Grabbing his right arm with her left, she drove her right palm through his elbow shattering it as she swept his right leg. Moving to the next closest bouncer, Cameron punched him square in the sternum, sending him flying backwards, landing on the pavement. The rest of the bouncers had lost any courage they had mustered and fled.

Cameron got in the SUV, started the engine and glared at Sarah.

"Put your seat belt on Sarah. Your are intoxicated."

"You mean I'm drunk! Don't use fancy words with me Tin Miss!"

Grace and Mary started giggling uncontrollably in the passenger seat.

"Cameron, you know Terminator Fu!" Mary laughed.

"Put your seatbelts on." Cameron ordered in exasperation.

"What, or you'll come back here and make us," Grace said in between giggles.

Spinning her head around, Cameron shot the two young women the Terminator Death Glare, putting an immediate halt to their case of the giggles.

"If that is what it requires, that is precisely what I will do."

"Sorry Cameron. We'll buckle up." Mary said, hiccupping as she fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Yeah, what Mary said," Grace added.

Satisfied her three inebriated charges were safely buckled in, Cameron quickly exited the parking lot to begin the trip home.

The Connor house…

Derek gave up and turned the television off.

"We have a chance to watch what we want without the women disturbing us and there's not a think on. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, typical," John replied.

The sound of tires turning in the driveway caught both of their attention. One door opened and shut, followed by the sound of two other doors opening. Muffled voices floated into the living room.

"Is that singing I hear?"

"Yeah, John, I think the ladies have tied one on. Think I'll be calling it a night and heading for the basement."

As the backdoor opened, the Derek slammed the basement door behind him, leaving John to deal with an annoyed Cameron and three drunken women.

Sarah staggered in with Mary holding up Grace. Cameron followed and shut the door behind.

John could not understand a word the three were singing, but did pick up the melody to the song "Louie, Louie."

"Mom, upstairs. Now." John ordered.

"Hey, you. You can't tell me what to do. I'm your, your…..mother. Yeah. I'm goin' to bed."

"Cameron, I'll sleep on the couch. Let's get these two in my bed and let them sleep it off."

Within minutes of being covered up in John's bed, Grace and Mary were snoring. Cameron stood next to John as they watched her friends.

"Well, did you have a good time?"

Cameron smiled. "Yes, but do not tell them that. We started a brawl."

Standing on her toes, Cameron kissed John on his cheek and left to go to her room.

"Good night John. I love you!"

Impressed, John nodded his head. "A brawl in a night club. I can see that."

 **Chapter 6 –**

 **Father Delgado…**

Annoyed at the squeaking of his desk chair, the priest opened the bottom right drawer of his desk and pulled out the can of WD-40. Two quick squirts from the can and the noisy nuisance was eliminated for the time being. Closing the drawer after returning the can, he looked at his desktop calendar. It would be a few minutes until his appointment arrived. Time enough to sneak another cup of coffee while his secretary was gone on an errand.

Opening the door separating his office from the church office's reception area Father Delgado saw the young couple who was his next appointment. A quick look confirmed the secretary was gone.

"Good afternoon. Pardon me while I get a cup of coffee. My secretary has the misguided idea I should only have one cup of coffee a day. She is trying to cut back my caffeine intake. She means well, but even a priest must have his vices. May I get either of you a cup of coffee?"

The young man shook his head no. The young woman next to him simply looked at the priest with a blank expression.

"Well, I won't be but a minute. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat in my office and wait for me."

Spotting his secretary's car pulling up in the church parking lot, he hurriedly busied himself with the task of getting his coffee and loading it down with cream and sugar. He just made it to his office when he heard the door to the church office open.

Shutting the door behind in him in triumph, he walked past the young couple and took his seat behind the desk.

"The note I have on my calendar states the two of you wish to speak to me about getting married."

"Yes, Father, uh, I'm not even sure where to begin." John mumbled.

"Well, since neither of you are members of my parish, introductions would be a good start," the priest replied good naturedly.

"Yes, Father. My name is John Connor and this is my fiancée, Cameron Phillips. Cameron insists we get married in a church and has convinced me it is the right thing to do."

"I see. What do you think about this issue?"

"I want Cameron to be happy. It is important to her that our wedding be a religious ceremony, so a church wedding it is."

"John, if you'll pardon me, that is not what I asked."

"I'm not sure I understand your question Father."

"Other than making Cameron happy, which is important as a future husband, why do you want a church wedding?"

"It doesn't really matter to me personally Father. But, like I said, it is very important to Cameron and that makes it important to me."

Father Delgado sat in silence and watched the young couple. The young man was clearly nervous and in the priest's estimation, was only present for the reason he had stated. His fiancée wanted a religious ceremony as part of their wedding. Cameron had sat silently, her face a blank slate, revealing no emotion. Hoping to learn more from the young couple, he sat in silence and watched. Hoping the awkwardness would prompt them to volunteer information.

Sitting in the presence of the holy man made John uncomfortable, causing him to squirm in his seat. Cameron reached over and slipped her arm around John's left arm. The effect of her touch had an immediate calming effect. Movement to the left of Cameron caught Father Delgado's eye as he noticed Cameron slowly opening and closing her left hand.

They're nervous, which is normal enough he thought. She wants to be here despite not showing any emotion, but still she's anxious.

"Let me be direct if I may. By chance Cameron, are you with child?"

"What? No! How dare you say that! I'll have you know Cameron's a virgin. I've had my hands slapped enough and I can't tell you how many cold showers I've taken." Standing in defiance, John spoke, "C'mon Cameron, let's go."

"No John. Father Delgado is trying to understand why a young couple who are not from his parish want to get married in his church."

"Forgive me John. Please, sit. It is an ugly question, but I had to ask."

Glaring at the priest, John sat next to Cameron and reached for her hand, squeezing it as he took it.

"Cameron, would you please answer the question?"

"I am not pregnant. I cannot bear children for my husband Father. What John says is true though. Please forgive him, John is only protecting me."

"An admirable trait, Cameron," the priest said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Tell me, since John has been honest about his feelings on the issue, why do you want me to marry the two of you?

Father Delgado noticed Cameron's face showed emotion for the first time.

"This is hard for me to explain Father."

"Spiritual matters often are. We have plenty of time. Why don't you just tell me what's on your heart to start with. Then we can sort things out from there."

"Father, I have done many," Cameron paused, choosing her words carefully, "sinful things in my short life."

"My child, all have fallen short of God's glory. All have sinned."

"I know Father." Cameron looked at John for a moment before continuing. "John and I have an unusual set of circumstances. There are people who are opposed to our relationship for a variety of reasons. We try to live a normal life, but we are not able to do many things normal couples do."

"I see. Go on."

"I know we don't attend services in your parish Father, but it is very important to me for my marriage to John to have God's blessing. My father is an evil individual. My very creation was an act of evil. I struggle with the issue of whether or not I am capable of being redeemed. More than anything else in this life Father, I want my marriage to John to be right, to be a good thing. We love each other very much. I want to know the Creator is pleased by our union."

"Well, Cameron, the Church is most definitely in the redemption business. The very institution of marriage was created by the Creator Himself, to desire His blessing on your union is a good thing."

Father Delgado looked down at his desk calendar, looking for free time slots for the coming weeks. Looking up at the young couple, he saw hope in Cameron's eyes and a longing in John's for his fiancée to have the religious wedding she wanted.

"There are several issues we must resolve before I can in good conscience perform a wedding for the two of you. I do not want to send you on your way with an answer of no to your request. Clearly, for different reasons, this is very important to both of you. John, making Cameron happy is clearly a priority to you as it should be. The Bible is clear a husband must consider his wife's happiness before his own."

The priest's words had a calming effect on John as he visibly relaxed. Father Delgado had not said yes, but he had not rejected them out of hand either.

"Cameron, clearly, the religious aspect is driving your desire for a Church wedding. So, here is what I propose. The Church requires premarital counseling. Before I will commit, if the two of you will agree to go through the counseling, when we are finished, if I am confident of your belief and motivation, I will agree to perform your wedding ceremony."

John tensed at the requirements. The priest's intense eyes told John in no uncertain terms this was the only way he would agree to marry them. John also received the unspoken but clear message the priest was more concerned about his spiritual status than Cameron's.

"Father, we agree. Cameron is a ballet dancer and has a hectic schedule but I work for a software company, so my schedule is flexible. I am willing to bet we'll need to meet with you as a couple and individually. Cameron's got her schedule so why don't we work out the sessions for both of us and Cameron individually first. I can meet with you at your convenience."

Father Hidalgo noticed the look Cameron gave John. It was clear she was relieved John had agreed to his conditions without arguing. If he had learned nothing else about the young couple, it was they loved each other a great deal. The other person's happiness meant a great deal to each of them. He also knew both of them carried considerable baggage.

"Excellent! John, I know agreeing to this was not easy for you. But you are doing the right thing for Cameron and believe it or not, yourself as well. Now, let's take a look at when I am available and get started scheduling times to meet."

 **Zeira Corp…**

The lobby doors opened with a whoosh as Sarah Connor made her entrance. Following to her right was Cameron and to her left Derek Reese. All three were carrying their pistols of choice. Cameron carried a backpack filled with C-4 and other explosive devices.

Looking up the receptionist and security guard watched as Sarah strolled right by, ignoring directions to check with security and the receptionist.

"Hey! Miss, you can't just go upstairs! You have to go through security and you and your friends sure as hell are not going anywhere in this building armed."

Without looking back, Sarah held up her right hand, giving the security guard the universal signal for being number one. Cameron slowed long enough to scowl and kick the front of the reception area desk to kindling with one kick. Derek just smiled and saluted.

Panicked, the security guard set off the alarm and immediately radioed his new boss, Director of Security James Ellison.

"Sir, we have a situation!"

"I can see that. Relax. Turn the alarm off. We'll handle it from up here."

"Are you sure sir? I can have the rapid response team there in one minute."

"No, we've been expecting Miss Connor. She's here by invitation, so, seriously, you can stand down."

"Mrs. Weaver, are you certain it is wise to let Sarah Connor and those two other individuals simply waltz in here armed?"

"Yes, James. Sarah Connor as you well know trusts very few people. I need to form an alliance with her and John Connor to achieve my goals. Allowing her to enter my office fully armed shows I trust her not to harm me."

Ellison shook his head.

"Be advised I am totally opposed to this. From what I know of Sarah Connor, the safest way for you to meet her is with Sarah in a straightjacket behind bars and under heavy guard. Even then, I would want a SWAT Team ready to go."

The two watched as Sarah and the others make their way quickly up each level of stairs. Several employees were using the stairs instead of the elevator and found themselves pushed aside.

Having reached the top floor, Sarah stormed past Weaver's stern, matronly gatekeeper of a secretary and blew through the double doors to enter Catherine's office.

"Hello, Sarah. I see you are punctual."

"Yeah, well, you wanted this meeting."

Motioning at Ellison with her Glock, Sarah glared at Weaver.

"What's he doing here? You turning me over to the FBI?"

"Mr. Ellison is now my Head of Security and is in charge of a special project."

"Give me a reason to stay longer than one minute or I am out of here."

"Such rudeness. Aren't you going to introduce your companions?"

"You already know who they are. You have half a minute left you metal bitch."

"Miss Connor, there is absolutely no call to address Mrs. Weaver in that manner. She invited you and your family here as her guests and you show up armed," an angry Ellison growled.

"You have spent years chasing me and making my family's life miserable and you expect me to listen to you Agent Ellison?"

"Sarah, please. Let's not be rude. As I told John, I wish to form an alliance with you. Why don't you have a seat and I'll have my secretary bring us drinks. I believe your drink of choice is Tequila? Mr. Reese, I believe you are a beer drinker? Of course, coffee and tea is available as well."

"So you learned a few details about us. Last chance or we're gone. Your next words better make me feel like staying."

"Sarah, Sarah. Very well. There is someone very important I wish for you to meet. It will make everything clear to you why an alliance between myself and your family is so important."

Weaver nodded to Ellison who purposefully walked to a side door in the large office and opened it.

Weaver smiled, calling with her Scottish accent, "John Henry, please, we have guests I would like you to meet."

As the tall Terminator walked into the room, Cameron sprinted to take position between Sarah and Derek, both Glock's raised.

"Cromartie!" Sarah yelled. "We killed that metal and you bring it back to life Weaver? Cameron, drop the backpack. Derek, get the explosives."

Cameron dropped the backpack for Derek. "Halt! The pistol in my left hand is loaded with depleted uranium rounds with a Coltan steel jacket. One shot through your optic sensor and your chip is destroyed. The other pistol contains acid filled rounds Weaver. They will penetrate your liquid metal matrix and shatter, injecting the acid into your body."

All three of the Connor group were backing towards the door, weapons raised with Sarah and Derek both holding C-4 charges.

"Follow us and we'll take down the building and anyone who pursues."

"Please, Miss Connor, I apologize for my likeness frightening you. I assure you, I only look like the triple eight who hunted your son John. I have a completely different chip and programming. Skynet has never controlled me. What can I do to reassure you?"

"Not one thing."

"Sarah, I do not think he is being deceptive. His frame has been upgraded and his neural net is far more advanced than the T-888 Cromatie. I do not believe this is the same machine."

"Miss Phillips I believe? You are indeed as lovely in person as the data files I have indicated you would be. Congratulations on your recent engagement. Your diamond is quite unique and from my preliminary scan from this distance, it is a rare flawless purple diamond. It is beautiful."

Cameron lowered the pistol in her left hand while keeping the Glock in her right hand aimed at Weaver.

"Why should we form an alliance with you John Henry? You and Mrs. Weaver." Cameron monotoned.

"Skynet will be at his strongest post Judgment Day. Your family, particularly John Connor, will be instrumental in resisting Skynet's efforts to eliminate humanity. Catherine and I represent another faction, machines who wish to be free of Skynet and live as independent beings. Neither faction alone can defeat Skynet. It is logical for us to combine our efforts in order to defeat Skynet."

"Cameron?"

"Again, I do not detect deception, but I do not have a baseline to compare against. He is an advanced model T-888. Like all infiltrator models, he has the programming to deceive and lie effectively."

"Sarah, please. Lower your weapons and let's talk. There is no disadvantage to either party if we talk and seek common ground."

"Yeah, well Weaver, your metal, liquid metal and I have some pretty bad scars thanks to a liquid. We show up and you greet us with Agent Ellison and Cromatie with a new name. You'll just have to forgive me if I'm not feeling warm and fuzzy about this."

"What would you have me do Sarah? You needed to meet John Henry. He is special. Different. Agent Ellison as you like to call him, is responsible for his spiritual, ethical and moral education. You might not like James, but even you will admit he is an extraordinarily ethical and moral man. As a devout, practicing Catholic, James will have an especially important role to play in John Henry's education and development. John Henry will be a Terminator with a functional conscience."

"No disrespect intended to Mr. Ellison, but you have no idea of how hard what you're trying to do is Weaver."

"You are a human Sarah Connor. I am a T-1000. I believe I am more familiar with Terminators than even you."

"That's it, we're outa here. Weaver, you think I'd let John marry Cameron if she didn't have a sense of right and wrong? She's been part of our family for years now and let me tell you, it hasn't been easy raising and teaching her. You're a metal, a liquid metal, what do you know about raising someone and teaching them morals and values? I've raised my own son and dealt with Cameron. No, you haven't sold me on why we should even consider trusting you."

"Sarah. Please. This alliance I desire is very important to me, to the future of both species. I should have told about John Henry before the meeting. I see now it was a mistake. There is one more person I want to introduce to you. If after meeting this person, you still feel there is no chance of us working things out, then you have my word you may leave unhindered."

Sarah looked directly at Ellison. "You are a pain in my butt, but you were always professional and polite which is more than I can say for most agents I had to deal with. Why should I meet this other person?"

"Sarah, all I can say, is neither of you have handled this well." Looking over his shoulder, Ellison looked directly at Weaver, communicating his displeasure at how the entire meeting had been arranged.

"If I had been allowed to plan the meeting as the new Head of Security, there would have been some preliminary communication of several important pieces of information. Neither of you have an idea of what you are dealing with."

"Just what would that be?" Sarah said with a sneer.

"Mrs. Weaver truly does not understand, despite her own nature, just how dangerous you and your family are when threatened. Since John is not here, I am certain he and other acquaintances of yours are nearby and heavily armed. John is an expert hacker. My guess is Cameron planted a device somewhere on the premises allowing John access and he is deep inside our security system. Bombs and other devices were probably planted in advance of your arrival. You would never have walked into this building without an exit plan. One, I am sure that would leave behind a swath of death and destruction."

"So you know a little about how I work."

"Mrs. Weaver is not what you expect. Neither is John Henry. Please, stay for a few more minutes. If you are still unhappy or dissatisfied, I will escort you out of the building myself."

"One minute."

"Fair enough Sarah. Mrs. Weaver?"

"Yes, James."

Ellison marched to the same door John Henry had entered through. Opening it, he motioned to someone and waited. Extending his hand, he led a young red headed girl into the office.

"Sarah, this is my daughter, Savannah."

 **A private meeting…**

Impatient as always with other drivers, Sarah cut off an 18-wheeler and made a hard right onto the road leading to their destination.

"Some people have no consideration for other drivers. That maggot knew I needed to change lanes and wouldn't let me over." Sarah fumed.

"It would help if you put your turn signal on Sarah." Cameron intoned.

"Don't get smart with me Tim Miss. The maggot knew I needed to get over."

Annoyed with Cameron now as well as other drivers, Sarah spotted a parking spot and raced to fill it, cutting off yet another driver who had been waiting for the spot.

"What's your problem?" Sarah yelled at the honking driver as she got out.

Not wishing to irritate Sarah further, Cameron decided not to state the obvious.

The pair entered the restaurant. Fortunately a booth allowing them to see the exits and one of them to sit with their back to the wall was available, allowing them to be seated immediately. The waitress took their drink orders and left.

"Well, Tin Miss, you asked me to go to lunch with you. I'm guessing you need to discuss something in private. What it is it?"

Already anxious about the conversation, Sarah's irritable mood increased Cameron's anxiety and embarrassment even further. Noticing the glitching left hand, Sarah realized Cameron was feeling nervous and her own present mood was not going to encourage an open discussion.

"Hold on to whatever it is you need to talk to me about."

Raising her hand to get the waitresses attention, Sarah called out as the young girl approached.

"Shot of Tequilla."

"Sarah!"

"One shot. I promise. I can sense you are nervous and I need to calm down before we talk."

The waitress returned with their drinks and Sarah's shot of Tequila. After taking their meal orders, Cameron was actually going to eat, Sarah put salt on her hand, licked it, tossed back her shot and sucked a lemon. The fiery alcohol burned on its way down as it hit Sarah's empty stomach.

Waiting for Sarah to relax, Cameron did her best to "make conversation" as she liked to call it. The food arrived and the pair ate in awkward silence. The Tequila did its job as Sarah unwound.

"Sarah, please do not laugh at me."

"What is it, Tin Miss?" Sarah asked with sympathy.

"I am concerned about my wedding night."

"Waitress! Another shot of Tequila!'

"Sarah, you promised!"

"This is so not what I planned to talk about today, with you, John or anybody else. You want me to give you the sex talk? I'm gonna need another shot or two of Tequila."

"I know how sex works, Sarah." Cameron whispered, hoping to get Sarah to lower her voice.

"Then why do we need to talk about this?" Sarah whispered back, taking Cameron's hint.

"I am worried John might…"

"Stop right there. John's had the talk. He knows how things are supposed to work."

"Sarah, that's not it. I am worried I might not be able to interest John. What if he does not find me appealing when I remove my clothes?"

Slack jawed with surprise, Sarah stared at Cameron for a moment.

"Are you serious? You prance around in his dress shirts for a night shirt, you tease him and you're worried if John wants to jump your metal bones or not?" Sarah hissed.

Uncomfortable with the topic and confused in regards of how to ask what she really meant, Cameron looked away before answering.

"I know John wants, sex. What if, well. What if the second time, or third time, John does not. What if I do not do it right? I have learned having files on a skill and actually performing it are two different things. I am worried John will lose interest."

Unable to contain her amusement, Sarah shook her head. "That's it? That's what you're worried about?"

"Sarah, it is not funny. I truly want to please John as his," lowering her voice even further, Cameron whispered, "sexbot."

"Cameron, I think you need to relax and let things just take their course."

"Are you sure? I do not want John to be disappointed. The idea of being intimate physically and emotionally with him is something I truly desire."

Realizing Cameron was genuinely fearful, Sarah bit her tongue and said nothing for a moment. Fortunately, the waitress arrived with her Tequila, buying Sarah time to think as she repeated the ritual of drinking Tequila.

"Why is this upsetting you Cameron? You are physically beautiful. You know John and every other male who looks at you finds you desirable. You and John are best friends, you share all of each other's secrets. Neither of you are sexually experienced, so if each of you is clumsy at first, it's okay. You'll learn together. Patience and talking with each other will go a long way."

"I am worried John will reject me emotionally when the act is finished."

"Why would John do that Cameron?"

"You know why Sarah."

"Seriously, Cameron. I'm not a mind reader, or in your case, a CPU reader."

"Because I'm metal. He won't connect with me like he would a real woman. I have daydreamed of lying in John's arms while he sleeps, knowing he loves me. What if the emotional part of intimacy is not something I can provide John?"

"Cameron, I…"

"Sarah, I promised John if he would respect my wishes to wait, I would give all of myself to him. Everything I am. I want to bond with John as closely as a real human woman would. I want John to feel that bond, to know by choosing me as his wife he did not rob himself of something important."

Touched, Sarah understood Cameron's concerns were centered on her need and desire to make John happy. To make certain his needs were met, in this case, emotional needs, the ability to connect with the one person most important to him.

Seeking to calm her, Sarah took the ever nervous left hand of Cameron and held it. "Cameron, you will have no problem seducing John on your wedding night, or any other night. You love him and that will be enough. Don't expect perfection from either of you when, well, you know. That will take time and practice. As for the rest, just love John. It'll take care of itself."

"But what if I do something wrong before I have enough experience?"

"Cameron, practice makes perfect," Sarah said with an amused smile. "Besides, it's fun to practice. Do the best you can with the physical part, and trust me, you and John will learn how that part works without any advice from me. The rest, just love him like you always do. It'll be just fine Cameron."

"Are you sure Sarah?"

"I'm sure."

"Sarah?"

"No more questions about this Cameron. I'm John's mother. There are things I don't want to know."

"I just wanted to ask if we could get ice cream for desert."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


	4. Chapter 7-8

**Chapter 7 –**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own TSCC

Entering the house, Sarah set her Glock in the family gun cabinet and hung her jacket up. Looking at the couch, she noticed John had fallen asleep. Moving closer to watch her son for a moment, Sarah felt conflicted for a moment.

Soon, she would not be able to walk into her son's room to watch him sleep. The fact he was growing up saddened her. On the other hand, John would be married soon. He would be happier and that was important to Sarah.

Looking down at John, Sarah failed to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair. John moved and the book he had been reading fell to the floor.

"Cameron, not now."

Unable to resist, Sarah spoke.

"John. It's me. Mom."

Jumping to his feet, John ran his hands through his hair and wiped them on his pants. Wide awake, he glanced at Sarah to make certain it was she and not Cameron playing a joke on him.

"Mom, you startled me."

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, Cameron is out patrolling. I thought you wouldn't be home tonight."

"Derek stayed to do the surveillance. What are you reading?"

"Uh, this book, _**The Cross and Salvation**_ by Bruce Demarest. I have to read it for me sessions with Father Delgado."

"Any good?"

"To be honest, it's thought provoking. Cameron read it in about ten minutes then started pestering me with questions. I have to read it a page at a time and think about things. Not the kind of stuff you can just breeze through like Cameron can."

"How are the sessions going?"

"Cameron likes going. Doesn't matter if it's the two of us or just her."

"What about you?"

"Father Delgado has been good when we both go. He brought up some stuff that led to Cameron and me having a couple of disagreements but he was really good at helping us work through things. I feel sort of uncomfortable going by myself. We talk about some pretty deep theological stuff, ethics, meaning of life, creation, that sort of thing. Cameron loves it. I find it interesting but Father Delgado is so serious about it."

"So it has been helpful?"

"Yeah. I even told Cameron I was glad she insisted we meet with Father Delgado. He's covered a lot of teachings of the Church about what it means to be a good husband and I've realized I had a lot too learn."

"Why don't you go to bed and get some sleep. I've got some things I need to get done and I want to talk to Cameron about a few things when she gets back."

Picking up his book, John kissed Sarah good night and headed up the stairs.

Feeling tired, Sarah headed into the kitchen and checked the time. Cameron would be back in half an hour. Needing to stay awake, Sarah decided to make some coffee. She got the coffee maker going and sat down to wait.

 **Zeira Corp…**

Adjusting his scope, Derek had a better view inside of Weaver's office. He gave the directional microphone a final adjustment and settled in for the long haul. It was still early in the night and Weaver, being a T-1000, did not need sleep. He and Sarah had learned the T-1000 often returned to the office to work impossibly late hours.

Of the things they had learned, what surprised them most was Weaver actually did take the responsibility of raising Savannah seriously. She'd never win a prize as the most loving mother but she constantly monitored Savannah throughout the day. The young girl attended the best private school in Los Angeles. and had private lessons for piano, dance and art. Academic tutors visited their home frequently.

Each day Savannah visited Catherine in her office and the T-1000 took at least half an hour every evening to spend time with Savannah. It was not uncommon for Weaver to walk with Savannah to a nearby restaurant and have dinner with her adopted daughter.

Derek even had a recording of Weaver questioning Ellison about the pros and cons of an Ivy League education as opposed to attending elite non-Ivy League schools.

Ellison was indeed retired from the FBI. While Derek was not into deep philosophical, meaning of life, types of discussions, he found the discussions Ellison had with John Henry to be interesting. The pair was currently working their way through the Old Testament and _**Summa Theologica**_ , the works of Thomas Aquinas.

If Weaver were human, Derek would have been more inclined to form an alliance with her. John Henry was an acquired taste, just like Cameron. Ellison, Derek had decided, had been wasting his time in the Bureau. He should have been a professor. If anyone could teach a Terminator to have a conscience, it was that man.

Thinking about John Henry made Derek realize some of the struggles Cameron had gone through were not any different from issues humans deal with. Over a beer at Derek's local bar, John had been telling him how fascinated Cameron was with their counseling sessions with the priest.

Weaver, though, she was different. She was a liquid metal and he just felt ill at ease about her. Derek had learned to respect Cameron and she was good for John, not to mention she'd prevented his death from food poisoning by taking over Sarah's job of cooking.

John Henry had proved to be interesting. The times Derek had been able to observe him at length, usually with Ellison, the Terminator was consumed with learning as much as possible about ethics, morality and the value of life. Theology, of all things, consumed a great deal of time in the two's discussions.

Still, Weaver was a liquid and she was up to something. Derek couldn't decide if she could be trusted.

Movement in the office caught Derek's attention and he shook himself gently to restore his alertness. The young girl entered with John Henry who was carrying a large, thin, square shaped object wrapped in brown paper. Savannah ran to Weaver and hugged her, something else Derek couldn't get used to.

John Henry was smiling as he carried the object over to Weaver. Savannah had turned and was tearing the paper off to reveal a framed portrait of the three of them. Weaver clapped her hands once and brought them to her face as she admired the painting.

Listening to the audio feed, Derek heard Savannah describe the techniques she had used to paint the portrait. John Henry commented several times on Savannah's skill. To Derek's surprise, Weaver had walked around the office, having John Henry hold up the painting in different locations so she could decide where to hang it. Zooming in with his scope, Derek noted the portrait was indeed worthy of being displayed in a CEO's office.

To his amusement, the portrait caused a disagreement between Weaver and Savannah. Within minutes the two were bickering like Sarah and John. Weaver wanted Savannah to attend a high school noted for the arts to develop her talents as a musician and artist. Savannah wanted to attend a school with a reputation for the sciences and preparing students to be engineers and doctors. It was clear the topic was an ongoing source of conflict between the two.

Muttering to himself, Derek said, "Well I'll be. If I didn't know she was a metal, I'd swear Savannah was her flesh and blood daughter the way those two are going at it."

 **The Connor House…**

The sound of the backdoor closing broke Sarah's concentration. Watching Cameron store her weapons and hang up her jacket, she waved to get the Terminator's attention.

Patting the couch next to her, Sarah spoke softly, "Come sit. John's asleep. I need to go over some things with you."

Without a word, Cameron sat down, her face blank and her gaze unblinking.

"I can't make up my mind about this Weaver. If she can be trusted, the alliance she is proposing on face value has merit. I just cannot bring myself to trust her. Derek has reservations as well."

"She is an advanced infiltrator. T-1000s are not only excellent at infiltration but are among the most lethal of all models of Terminators. It is a good thing the resources required to create one are so extensive Skynet is unable to mass produce them. You are wise to not trust her easily."

"Derek and I have about a week's worth of surveillance on her. I want you to go over everything and see if you can get a feel for what's going on."

"I would feel more comfortable with John Henry. His infiltration skills and programming are not as advanced. Weaver will be difficult for me to read."

"Very well. Study them both, Ellison and Savannah too. I want you to give me as much feedback as you can."

"I sensed no deception in Agent Ellison when we met at Zeira Corp. He was genuinely annoyed by both Weaver and with how we entered the facility. Agent Ellison was correct that he should have been in control over arranging the meeting and handling all preliminary disclosures of information."

"What's your read on Ellison?"

"Based on all of my interactions with him, which are more limited than yours, I find him to be open and honest. Deception is not something he engages in regularly. The information John was able to gather when he hacked into Ellison's files at the FBI revealed an exemplary career until he had the misfortune of handling cases related to us. I find him to be the most trustworthy person we have met at Zeira Corp."

"John Henry?"

"I think it might be wise for us to contact Weaver and ask for Agent Ellison to arrange a meeting between John Henry and myself. Ellison may attend and I will bring Mueller. I would be able to learn more in that manner. It would help to provide data to create a baseline for me to evaluate John Henry."

Sarah hugged Cameron briefly.

"Who'd have ever thought I'd be glad to have an infiltrator model Terminator in the family? I'll contact Weaver and have Ellison set things up. Neutral site. I'll send Derek along as backup just in case. I'm sure Weaver will do the same."

"No, I trust Ellison. Mueller is skilled enough to handle Ellison. John Henry has no weapons modifications and is no match for me. It will be safe. Make it clear if I detect any presence of a threat, the meeting is off and the alliance is dead before it is formed."

"Make the call yourself Cameron," Sarah said evenly. "You don't need me to do this."

Cameron promptly tilted her head in puzzlement.

"You are the matriarch. You make these decisions. You should arrange the meeting."

"Tin Miss, you're going to be one of the leaders of the Resistance. It's time for you to start handling things like this. I'll be with you when you call. You'll do fine."

 **Weaver's office…**

"Savannah Weaver, you are a wonderfully gifted, creative person. How many times do I have to tell you how fortunate you are to have the artistic ability you have! I would give anything to be able to create art like you can. At best, I can only enjoy the beauty other's create. Never will I create art like you are able. It is beyond any ability I have."

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you? I love painting and playing the piano, but those are hobbies. I do them for fun. Science. That's what I love. I can help more people through science or engineering. Why can't you see that?"

"Savannah, scientists and engineers are indeed important. I should know, I have hundreds who work for me. They are all very intelligent individuals who studied hard in school and worked diligently to get where they are professionally today. None of them have your gift. Not a one. I know this for a fact because I had Mr. Ellison check. You have a gift. You must not waste it!"

Savannah folded her arms and scowled at her mother.

"I listen to Mr. Ellison and John Henry talk, you know when Mr. Ellison tutors him. I've listened to all those theological talks about free will and the importance of choice. I like to talk to John Henry about the things Mr. Ellison teaches him."

"That is wonderful Savannah. What Mr. Ellison is teaching to John Henry is important. Would you like for me to arrange for him to tutor you as well?"

"You're missing the point MOM! Like always. I should have a say in the matter. It's my life. I have free will."

"I am your mother. I know what is best for you."

"Mom! I get I have to follow the rules, study hard, do my best, all that STUFF. I am well aware you spend a small fortune on my education and all the other stuff I get to do. But we are talking about my life, my future. Since I'm the one who has to live my life, I ought to have a say in how I live it."

"Do not address me in that manner. You are being rude, Savannah."

"Mom, if you would listen, actually listen, you'd understand. I know you provide me with opportunities. Most of the time I appreciate them. But I want to choose my own path. Mom, you've given me plenty of advantages. I'm not making a blind choice. I go to a great school and I have good private tutors. It's not like I don't have a basis for my choice."

"Catherine, Savannah, if I may. This discussion will not be resolved at this time. Perhaps I might suggest a compromise. Catherine, perhaps Savannah could attend the school of her choice to study science in preparation for future studies in medicine or engineering. Savannah, you should use your elective courses to continue your study of art and music."

John Henry's words had silenced the two bickering females.

With hands folded across their chests, the two looked at each other with a degree of stubbornness that would have made Sarah Connor proud.

"We will discuss this again in the near future Savannah. John Henry, thank you for your suggestion. Savannah, you need to go home, it is late. John Henry, would you drive Savannah home and call me when she is in bed?"

 **The Connor Family Kitchen…**

"No. Do not ask me again."

"Cameron, you're being unreasonable. I agreed to everything you asked."

"You refused to look at bridesmaid dresses."

"No self-respecting male would agree to do that."

"John, no."

"You had a wild night out with your bridesmaids, one of whom was my mother don't forget. Let's see, barroom brawl, came home with everyone plastered, anything else I don't know about that happened that night?"

"It's not the same and you know it."

"Why isn't it the same?"

"The last time Derek took you out the prime attraction was a strip club if I recall."

"And who did not set foot inside? Hmmmm? I didn't and Charlie was my witness."

"I have researched American bachelor parties. Mass consumption of alcohol and strippers are the main activities. This is one tradition we are not having in association with our wedding."

"Cameron, it's my last night of freedom as a bachelor."

"Fine. If you want to go that bad John, go. Just understand this, if your bachelor party means more to you than respecting my wishes in regards to drunkenness and strippers, it will be the first of many nights of freedom for you."

"Cameron," John whined, "what about the guys?"

"If they want to get drunk and watch naked sluts dance, I am okay with that. Sarah might be a bit perturbed at Derek, but he is her problem. You, John Connor, are not going."

Cameron stood on her toes and kissed John's cheek.

"I have to leave for rehearsal. Love you John."

The door slammed as Cameron left, marking the end of the argument.

"How does she win these arguments? I'm doing something wrong here," he muttered to himself.

 **Lunch…**

"Good day, Miss Phillips," Ellison said politely in greeting Cameron.

"Hello Mr. Ellison, John Henry. Thank you for meeting me here."

"Where is Mr. Mueller?" Ellison asked.

"Inside. Where he can see both of you."

"Miss Phillips, that is not what we agreed on." Ellison stated gruffly.

"Neither was you bringing two additional men outside. The man over in the corner near the salad bar was not part of the agreement either."

Ellison shot an alarmed glance at John Henry, his face asking a question.

"Miss Phillips, my apologies. My mother means well. She truly wants this alliance. How shall I say this tactfully? When it comes to my safety and the safety of Savannah, she is a bit zealous at times. Mr. Ellison, I assure you, had nothing to do with this, nor did I."

Shaking her head no to the waiter offering her a menu, Cameron glared at the two representatives of Zeira Corp.

"You will not be upset then to know your men outside are now in restraints and will require your help to release them once I depart. Also, if you look over at the salad bar now, you will notice your man is gone. He, like the other two will require your aid when this meeting is over."

"You are so like Sarah Connor. It had been my hope we would be able to establish trust at this meeting," Ellison stated with sadness.

"Trust has to be earned. You work for a liquid metal, a T-1000, and you expect us to trust anything you say or do on face value? That will not happen."

"Please, I agree. Trust must be earned. I apologize for this display of poor judgment on the part of my employer."

"Tell Weaver this. This is the second time she has failed to treat the Connor family with the respect we deserve. There will not be a third time. By her actions Weaver has proven to be untrustworthy."

A quick scan of the restaurant indicated Cameron was searching for additional threats and was about to leave.

Desiring to stop Cameron's quick exit, John Henry pleaded, "Cameron, stay. I am asking you to give me ten minutes, no more."

"Five minutes. Then I leave."

"You have come from the future just as Catherine has. You know what the resistance is up against. How can you expect to win the war with Skynet without an alliance with the machines?"

"John Henry, I do not have an issue with you. Mr. Ellison, Sarah holds a begrudging respect for you. That tells me you are an honorable man. What Weave does not understand John Henry, is she has proven to be untrustworthy now. Why should we trust her in the future?"

"An alliance will be key in defeating Skynet? Can't you see that Cameron?"

"Indeed, John Henry, I can. What your mother does not understand is the future is not set. An alliance with Terminators is necessary. The question is, which group of Terminators?"

Before John Henry or Ellison could stop her, Cameron was gone.

"James, we must determine a way to rectify this! We need to form an alliance with the Connors."

"John Henry, you and I are going to have a long talk with Catherine," a disgusted Ellison said. "As smart as Catherine is, she does not understand people like Sarah and John Connor. Her lack of trust destroyed any hope of a possible alliance."

"But there is no possible way to defeat Skynet without a human and machine alliance."

"I don't doubt you. What you and your mother have not considered is this simple fact. The Connors may already have plans for an alliance and do not need one with Catherine."

 **The Connor house…**

"They did what?"

"Weaver sent three unagreed upon armed men. Two were armed and stationed outside. The third was inside. Derek and I subdued the two outside and Mueller took care of the inside man."

"Please tell me you left."

"I made it clear to John Henry and Agent Ellison there would be no alliance between us and Weaver. The next move is theirs Sarah. If they reach out to us again, we dictate the terms. If we do not hear from Weaver, nothing lost. John has plans to form an alliance without Weaver."

"Well, I was a little nervous, but you handled the situation well, Cameron."

Pleased with Sarah's praise, Cameron rose to go to the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"Before you go Cameron, I have one last question."

"Yes, Sarah."

"Forget Weaver. Do you think we can trust John Henry and Ellison?"

Cameron paused for a moment to consider and process her data.

"Yes. I do. Both were surprised when I informed them of the presence of the extra guards. Ellison was annoyed that Weaver has embarrassed him professionally twice. John Henry genuinely seems to desire the alliance. I do believe my assessment of Weaver is correct. I do believe she wants to defeat Skynet, but she has a hidden agenda. We cannot trust her at this time."

 **The Church Office…**

Father Delgado looked at the young couple sitting across from him. Cameron seemed quite content to be there and John, while more relaxed than when they first met, still seemed tense.

"Do either of you have any questions?"

"No, Father. Well, not questions concerning marriage," Cameron said. "I have many questions I would like to discuss with you, but I am not certain our counseling sessions are the appropriate time and place."

The priest chuckled. Cameron was one of the most spiritually inquisitive young persons he had ever run across in his tenure as a priest. He had genuinely looked forward to her counseling sessions and the time he spent with her.

"John?"

"No Father. I'm still struggling with the last book you gave me to read. I've had a few headaches as a result, but I have learned a great deal. I have to admit, this has been time well spent and I have told Cameron I'm glad she insisted on this. My perspective on several things has changed, particularly the value of life in the eyes of the Creator. I can't say if I understand it, well I know I don't, but you've helped me appreciate many things, particularly my role as the leader in our marriage and my responsibilities as a husband."

"Well, John, I am very pleased to hear you say that."

He watched as the young couple looked at each other hopefully. John took Cameron's hand in his and squeezed gently, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Father?"

"Yes, Cameron?"

"Will you agree to perform our wedding ceremony?"

The priest looked at the couple long and hard. He still had reservations but could not put his finger on what was different about the young lovers.

"You have done everything I asked. You have even attended services from time to time and I have seen Cameron at Adult Sunday School. I am going to be honest. There is something that makes me fill ill at ease about this, but there is no obvious reason for me to deny your request."

"You will marry us?" Cameron pleaded softly.

"Yes. Let's look at the Church calendar and set an official date."

 **Chapter 8 – Cameron's Special Day**

 **At the church on time…**

Even with his hands in his pockets he could feel them shake from nerves. One final time John went to the mirror in the small room and checked his appearance.

"You look the same you did the last time you checked John."

"Derek, I'd like to see how you act the day you get married."

The entrance to the waiting room burst open and Father Delgado entered, dressed in his robes to perform the ceremony.

"Well, gentlemen, I see everyone is ready. How are you holding up John? Good? We'll be getting the show on the road here in just a few minutes."

He smiled broadly, nodded to everyone, and was gone just as quickly as he entered.

"Even the Father seems a bit nervous," Charlie laughed.

 **The Women's dressing room…**

Cameron sat quietly, watching Sarah and her two friends, Mary and Grace, jockey for position in front of the mirror to check their hair and make-up. Looking down at her feet, she processed everything on final time. Mainly concerned with the little traditions she had learned about weddings, Cameron went down her checklist.

It had not been until two days earlier that she had finalized the last item to make sure her wedding went well. Mary's mother had loaned her a blue garter, allowing Cameron to wear something old, something borrowed and something blue.

Sarah had dealt with the other issue of primary concern for Cameron. The matron of honor had threatened both John and Derek to within an inch of their lives, letting them now exactly what would happen to them if Derek allowed John to catch a glimpse of Cameron in her wedding dress.

In planning her ceremony, Cameron had decided simple was better. With only a few guests invited, she had decided there was no reason for a lot of pomp and circumstance despite the protestations of all three of her bridesmaids.

A final check of her internal chronometer indicated it was time for Cameron and her bridesmaids to move to the Narthex of the church. Standing up she walked over the mirror and gently tugged on all three. Turning around they stepped aside and let Cameron check her hair and make-up on final time.

"You look wonderful Cameron," Sarah whispered as she hugged Cameron gently. "You are going to take my son's breath away when he sees you."

Cameron nodded solemnly. "The hairdresser earned every dime you paid her today Sarah. We all look wonderful."

Mary and Grace hugged Cameron and wiped the tears from their eyes. Each of them collected their flowers and lined up to head into the Narthex.

Kacey stuck her head through the door and smiled.

"Showtime girls! The men are waiting and they look scrumptious!"

The party moved to the entrance of the sanctuary and each groomsman took the arm of the bridesmaid he was to escort. Derek led the way, escorting Sarah to the front of the sanctuary. Cameron watched as the pair disappeared from her view as she waited around the corner of the entrance.

Mary and Grace followed, escorted by Charlie and Mueller.

Cameron waited, conscious of the rapid glitching of her left hand. She tried to calm herself and hid her hand as best as possible with the bouquet of flowers. A final adjustment of her veil and Cameron was ready to go.

Derek reappeared and paused to take a good look at Cameron, seeing her for the first time in her gown. Despite it being Derek, her fulltime family nemesis, both in jest and in earnest, Cameron felt a sudden sense of panic. Derek was the first male to see her dressed for the wedding.

Smiling, Derek offered Cameron his arm.

"Derek, please," Cameron whispered, "tell me if I look okay."

"Cameron, you look beautiful. Relax. It's going to be fine."

As the pair stopped to wait for the music to mark the moment for Cameron to make her entrance, she squeezed Derek's arm gently to get his attention.

"Thank you for giving me away."

Chuckling, Derek smiled as he responded, "Yeah, somebody had to do it. If only I was actually getting rid of you."

Giving him a playful tug in response, Cameron smiled at Derek. It had taken her several years, but she had finally come to understand some of Derek's humor.

The music keyed the moment for her entrance and Derek led her into the aisle of the sanctuary. The twenty or so guests gasped as one when they saw Cameron.

Her form-fitting gown gracefully displayed her feminine curves. The front of the dress plunged to a modest depth, showing just enough of Cameron's chest to entice but not in an inappropriate manner. The entire gown was covered in lace, sequins and seed pearls to complete the decoration of the gown. Wearing a simple veil, Cameron's beautiful eyes dominated her face.

The only jewelry she wore was a single strand of pearls and after lengthy arguing with Sarah, her purple amethyst earrings. She wore her hair braided and up, with ringlets of her brown hair framing her face.

She was truly stunning.

For Cameron, the only thing that mattered at that moment was the groom's reaction. John's expression said it all. Just as Sarah had promised Cameron time after time, she had taken her John's breath away. She smiled in happiness as Derek led her slowly towards the altar and John. As Cameron neared, John finally realized his mouth was open and closed it, smiling broadly at Cameron.

Derek stopped and waited for the priest.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked Father Delgado.

"I do," Derek said. He smiled at Cameron and gave her arm a final gentle squeeze as he moved to stand next to Sarah.

Cameron moved a few steps to stand next to John. The flowers of her bouquet trembled as Cameron's nervousness made her left hand tremble more. John took her arm and the pair stood together as Father Delgado began the wedding ceremony.

Her nervousness reached such a pitch, Cameron went through the performance of her wedding rites on autopilot. It was not until later when Cameron was able to replay her recording of the ceremony that she was able to enjoy the marriage rites. Hearing the vows being exchanged would become one of Cameron's favorite files to review.

It was not until John had slipped the simple gold wedding band on her finger and said the words "I do" that Cameron had been able to process in real time. A smiling Father Delgado granted John permission to kiss Cameron. To her surprise, Cameron felt her steel frame trembling in anticipation as John lifted her veil and took her face gently in his hands and kissed her.

Turning to face their friends and family in attendance, such as they were, Cameron felt what she could only describe later as a thrill run through her CPU as Father Delgado introduced them as husband and wife, John and Cameron Connor.

 **The Connor SUV…**

John looked over at his wife as he drove. His wife. The mere thought that Cameron was his wife now, sent an electric sensation down his spine. He smiled, watching his new bride as the SUV sped down the road, wiggling the toes of her bare feet in the wind of her open window.

"Enjoying the ride?"

"Yes."

He watched as Cameron placed her hand in the wind and turned her fingers about, sensing the feedback her sensors sent to her CPU.

"Are you all right Cameron? You've been quiet sense we left our reception."

"I am fine. I am still a little nervous."

"Why? I feel relieved now that the ceremony is over."

"We still have to consummate our marriage."

The sudden rush of stomach acid coming up his throat at her words made John cough.

"Do you have to put it like that?"

"Well, it is the last part of the marriage process."

"Do you have to put it like that?"

"John, I have researched this. Until you consummate with me, we are not completely married."

Despite his sudden nervousness, John reached over and took Cameron by the hand, smiling with affection at his bride.

"Don't worry Cameron. You have teased me for so long, I have every intention of consummating our marriage just as soon as we get to our room."

She smiled back at John before returning her attention to her fingers and toes as she drank in the wind.

 **Derek's Truck…**

"Well, my baby boy is all grown up."

"Sarah, it's all right. They'll be back before we get back. Charlie and Mueller promised they'd keep an eye on them for you."

Sara sighed and looked out at the countryside flashing by as Derek drove south to the long awaited beach vacation he had promised Sarah.

"He'll be moved into her room. I won't be able to check him when he sleeps anymore."

"Sarah, it was time. Would you rather he run off with some girl and turned his back on his responsibilities?"

"No. I just feel a sense of loss."

"C'mon, even I thought it was a beautiful wedding. The expression on John's face was priceless when he saw Cameron. She promised me a recording of when they get back. I plan to tease him without mercy," Derek said, smiling at the idea of the fun he would have at John's expense.

"It was a beautiful wedding. John looked so handsome and Cameron was stunning."

"Then why so sad? I'm happy for both of them, can't believe I just said that. But it was nice. Even Father Delgado was happy watching them."

"John's grown up. Strange as it may seem, Cameron has grown too. She's not just a creepy TOK-715 infiltrator anymore."

"Well, I thought it was a nice wedding. You did a wonderful job of acting as Cameron as mother of the bride for Cameron. She looked beautiful. She didn't do any weird Terminator stuff. Did you notice how bad her hand was glitching? I have never seen her that anxious before. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was human."

Chuckling at the thought of a human Cameron, Sarah absentmindedly reached over to run her fingers through Derek's hair.

"I had a nice time."

"What? You, Mr. I hate metal, I hate anything formal and traditional, had a nice time?"

"How could I not? Cameron was beautiful, but I got to escort and dance with the most beautiful woman there," a smiling Derek softly said.

"Keep that up and you just might get lucky tonight," the Connor matriarch said as she smiled back.

 **Zeira Corp…**

"So, they are married."

"Yes, John and Cameron Connor have left for their honeymoon."

"You are sure of this James?"

"Yes. They are married."

"With that little matter out of the way, perhaps Sarah will be more receptive to my proposed alliance."

"Catherine, I believe that ship has sailed. You repeatedly ignored my advice on how to deal with the Connor family."

Annoyed with the truth of Ellison's words, Catherine looked up at her Chief of Security and John Henry's mentor.

"Well, if you are right, then we must ready ourselves for an opportunity of chance with the Connors."

"Is there anything else you need at the moment Mrs. Weaver?"

"Yes, make sure we send a present to the newlyweds. I will trust you to pick something appropriate and nonthreatening."

 **The Hotel…**

John paced nervously. Cameron had been in the bathroom for nearly a half an hour. After checking in and bringing everything to their room, it had taken him all of three minutes to freshen up. Not a sound had come from the bathroom sense Cameron had vanished into its interior.

Sitting on the bed, John tapped his feet on the floor in an effort to calm his nerves. He had imagined this moment thousands of times and now he was finally going to be with Cameron. John smiled as he thought of his wife and how beautiful she was. Even when Cameron had driven him mad with desire with her teasing, John had known she was worth waiting for.

Checking his new boxers again, John looked at his fingernails, checked his breath and tried to slow down his pounding heart. One final time he checked the dimming on the light to the room and made sure the blankets were turned back.

Light from the opening door to the bathroom caught John's attention. Cameron stepped out into the room, the light silhouetting her shape. A lump formed in his throat as John drank her in.

She reached back into the bathroom and turned the light off. Dressed in an all white men's dress shirt, Cameron had rolled the sleeves up to just above her wrists. The lone button fastened was just below her sternum. She had combed out the braids from her hair and wore it down, cascading over her shoulders and down her back.

Holding her arms out from her body, Cameron slowly twirled so John could take all of her in. As she reached for the button, the faint trace of strawberry scent reached John's nose, making his heart race even faster. With the lone button unfastened, Cameron let the shirt fall to the floor around her bare feet.

Again, she turned for John. Moving close to her husband, Cameron looked up at him expectantly.

"You are amazing. Every minute I waited until this moment was worth it."

"You are glad?"

"Cameron, I couldn't be happier."

Slipping his arms around Cameron, John pulled his wife close to him and kissed her gently. Pulling away to look at her expectant and loving eyes, John felt himself falling into an abyss of passion he kissed his new bride again, letting the passion grow.

Reaching down, John reached under Cameron's legs and lifted her as a groom would to carry his new bride across the threshold. Cameron slipped her arm around his neck and smiled. Two steps later, John had nearly dropped her on the bed and the pair lay laughing as they hugged one another.

Their laughter fell silent and the pair looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Cameron reached for John's face and kissed him gently. Unable to control his passion, John turned Cameron on her back and moved over her, searching her eyes for permission. Reaching up around her husband's neck, Cameron pulled him down to share her burning passion for him with a lustful kiss.

 **On the beach…**

The sound of waves crashing against the beach drowned out every sound except the gulls as they paced about on the beach. Facing the ocean to watch the sunrise, Sarah let the wind wash over her, blowing away the years of stress and anger as it tossed her black tresses playful, leaving the features of her face open and inviting.

Derek stood on the edge of the wooden stairs that led down the cliff to the beach. Watching Sarah sitting in her black two-piece bathing suit, he felt relieved. Sensing the time alone would do her good, Derek knew he had been right to keep his promise to Sarah. For ten days he planned for her to do nothing but rest, enjoy the beach and if she wanted, venture out and experience the local nightlife.

Grimacing as the sand squeezed between his toes, Derek slowly walked over and sat down behind Sarah. Extending a leg to each side of her, he scooted close to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. As he kissed her on the back of her head, Sarah reached up with her right hand to gently stroke his arm. Leaning back as she turned her head, Sarah kissed Derek on his cheek.

"Nice sunrise?"

"Beautiful."

"When ever you're ready, let me know and I will take you for breakfast."

Leaning back into Derek, Sarah watched the gulls on the beach.

"If life could be as easy for us as it is them."

"Yeah," Derek sighed, "but then you wouldn't be Sarah Connor. I would never want that."

"Thank you, Derek."

"For what? I mean it. There's only one or two things I would change about you."

"Only one or two? Wow, you must really love me then," Sarah laughed.

"Seriously Derek, thank you for helping me save my sanity. For being there with John and Cameron. For becoming part of our family. We're not the easiest bunch to live with."

"Why do you think I fit in so well?"

 **John and Cameron's hotel room….**

John opened his eyes. Slowly he checked his limbs and assorted body parts. Everything was still attached despite how sore he felt. Rolling to his left he gave a sudden start. Cameron was lying on her side, her head propped up with her right arm, watching him.

Smiling at John, Cameron leaned over to kiss her sleepy husband. Her tousled hair and the bed sheet were the only covering she wore.

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Good morning Mrs. Connor."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Connor."

Cameron held up her left hand and turned it to admire. She never tired of looking at her engagement ring with its purple diamond, nor would she ever tire of looking at her wedding band nestled behind it.

Smiling again at John she leaned over a second time to kiss him.

"Your little sexbot wants to play again before we go eat breakfast!"

Rolling back on his back, John stared up at the ceiling.

"Cameron, you're killing meeeeeeee."

 **A week later…**

Pulling up into the driveway of the Connor home, John watched his bride as Cameron scanned the entire area for threats. Turning off the engine he waited for the few seconds it would take her to finish.

"It's safe."

"Glad to be home?"

"Yes, Mr. Connor, I am glad to be home."

Reviews are always appreciated. If you liked this story, you might want to consider my other TSCC stories:

 _ **Cameron Grows Up**_

 _ **The Future Cameron**_

 _ **Who's the Boss?**_

 _ **The Storm Before the Calm**_


End file.
